Lies of the Past, Truths of the Present
by LassieloftheWoodlandRealm
Summary: My name is Raina Helyanwë.I ran away from the Kingdom of Eglarest. I am a half-breed, but not the kind that usually comes to mind when the term is mentioned. This is my tale. Rating for safety. 10th walker fiction.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I own nothing that didn't come from my own brain! Unfortunately, I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the aspects of that series. Please rate and review. Reviews of all types are welcome. Enjoy the story!**

My name is Raina Helyanwë, although now I only go by Raina. I dropped my last name when I ran away from the Kingdom of Eglarest when I was six, in human years that is. By then I had learned to take care of myself and, while most elven children would still only be babies, I was a fully grown child and looked like a man youngling. As you see I am a half-breed. But not the kind that originally comes to mind. My mother is an elf.

My father is a wizard.

As you can probably tell, I was a special child. I aged as a wizard would which explains my different growth pattern. I lived in Eglarest and received strange looks for my rapid growth. When most children, born around the same time as I, were still strapped to carriers, I was running around chasing my wizard father. My father, a very powerful wizard, lived in Eglarest with me until my fifth birthday. That is when I began to show magical potential. My mother and the king were outraged. They banished my father from the land never to return. He left in the middle of the night. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

I taught myself magic in the privacy of a cave I had found. My mother and the King refused to let anyone know I was half wizard. They didn't want me to learn magic either. I, on the other hand, loved my magic. Even producing a small light in front of my eyes was a magnificent amazement to me. I especially loved my knowledge of language. I understood every word of any language, even the most ancient of languages. A magnificent gift.

I had two friends in this world. They both spent a few years in Eglarest, from my fifth to eighth years. One was also a half-breed of elf and man. This boy was called Estel and was known by many other names. So many names that I did not know them all. But to me, it was always Estel. When I met him, he was of the age of twenty in human counts and looked of a man of twenty. The other boy was the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas and a half-breed such as Estel. He was closer in age to Estel then to me. He had seen sixteen years upon this earth in human time and looked as any human would. The two had come to Eglarest for a break from life. A yearlong visit with foreign relations was seen as a break for the two boys. I befriend the two quickly, but was afraid to tell the truth of my bloodline. I kept a powerful secret from my two best friends for one reason. Fear.

My mother and the King were cruel people. To their people, they were kind and gentle. To their kin, to me, they were cruel and abusive. When they found out I was truly half wizard, their outrage was aimed at me. The King beat me for the reminder of what his wife did to him. My mother beat me because it was a reminder of what cruelty was thrust upon her by my father. It was apparent that they blamed me for both. I lasted a year before I could take their cruelty no longer. In the cover of night, on my sixth birthday, I whispered a quiet farewell to my two only friends whom were both asleep in their shared quarters. I proceeded to run away, change my appearance, drop my surname, and to be hidden forever. At least, that was the plan.

I changed my appearance quickly. I had previously learned that my hair could take in color from what was rubbed upon it. I covered my hair in mud and wiped it away, changing my stunningly, almost-white, golden hair the dark brown of an Imladris elf. Still in the cover of darkness, I stole away towards Imladris. My father had once told me that if I ever was in need of him to check there first. So that is where I went.

Upon entering the city, I noticed his presence as I always could when I was younger. He was here, and I sought him out. I found him quickly. He was in a garden with an older elf. I ran towards him quickly.

"Raina?" I nodded as I ran over to him. He looked me over and smiled softly. "What happened to you, my child?"

"Gandalf," The elderly elf stood and walked over to us, "This is your daughter?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry to interrupt sir." I bowed slightly to show respect.

"There is no need for that, child," The elf said. "I am Elrond, King of Imladris. I welcome you." I nodded once more and was silent for a moment. Gandalf led me away from the garden and into his quarters.

"Now, Raina, what happened?" I proceeded to tell him everything that happened after he left. He listened intently and looked shocked for the longest time. As I finished, he told me to lie down and get some rest. I did just that and he went to talk to Lord Elrond. By the time I had woken up I was informed that I could stay here under the alias Lúthien and be an adopted daughter of Elrond. I quickly accepted and have lived in Imladris for the past ten years.

My name is truly Raina and soon, my entire world would be turned around once again. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Ten long years have passed. I have lived in Middle earth for sixteen short years, and I have lived with Elrond all of these ten years. I have grown close to his two sons, Elladan and Elrohir, who were twins and his daughter, Arwen. Estel comes by regularly along with Legolas. Although I was unaware of the fact, Estel was adopted by Lord Elrond as well. They continued to stay close as they always were. Legolas has grown as a man as well. He looked at least twenty-five in man years. Estel looked about the same age if not older by this point. They had both been here less than five month ago. Yesterday, word had been sent to us of Estel with four hobbits. One of the hobbits was stabbed by a Nazgûl's blade. The hobbit was slowly fading into the shadow. I was not allowed to go and search. I stayed within Rivendell and paced the floor. My brown hair, still dyed in mud, had reached the middle of my back by now. Much longer then it had been when I left Eglarest. I was still known to everyone as Lúthien. Only Gandlaf, Elrond, and I knew the truth of who I was.

The wind of a horse galloping by released me from my thoughts. Arwen had returned with the hobbit. I raced after her as Elladan and Elrohir rode past. Elladan reached a hand out to me and pulled me onto his horse, Sayren. "We found the hobbit," he said as we rode through the streets. "He fell unconscious once we passed the river. We are taking him straight to Elrond," I nodded and tightened my gripped around his waist so I would not fall off. Sayren went quickly and we reached Arwen just as she collapsed onto the ground. She was in front of a guest quarter house where I assumed the hobbit had been taken.

"Arwen," I ran over to her, "Will he be alright?"

"I do not know yet, Lúthien," She answered. Her disdain showed in her face. She feared for the young hobbit's life. "Frodo has been unconscious since the river, even Ada fears for his life," My fell a little. The young hobbit could not fall yet. Arwen looked close to tears. I stood by and laid a hand lightly on her shoulder to comfort her.

I lost track of time while we sat there. After a while had passed, a man came up the stairs. I didn't know who it was until he spoke. "My, how you all have grown," It was Gandlaf. I hadn't seen him since he left me with Elrond years previously. He had been busy, working to protect Middle Earth. He wrote and sent messages but I hadn't seen him since that day.

"Gandlaf," I half whispered. He looked at me and smiled a bit before asking, "Frodo? Is he in there?"

I nodded and responded, "Lord Elrond is with him now. He had low hopes Gandalf," He nodded his response and entered the room.

The four of us sat there outside of young Frodo's room for another block of long hours. We were silently awaiting news. After a lifetime, Gandalf and Elrond emerged from the room and we all stood to meet them.

"He will live," Elrond stated putting our fears to rest. Arwen sighed in relief. "Arwen, you made it back just in time. Well done, my daughter," She nodded in response. "Aragon and the other hobbits should arrive within the day." I tried to figure out who Aragon was, but the name was foreign to me. "Rest, all of you, before they arrive." We nodded and went our separate ways.

"Lúthien, wait a moment please," Gandalf called, "Take a walk with me." He put his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the gardens.

"I have missed you, Father," I whispered hiding my smile as I stared at the ground.

"As I you Raina," Gandalf chuckled a little. "But, unfortunately, I cannot stay long and will be gone even longer," he sighed. "There is a dangerous task that I must undertake. The young hobbit,"

"Frodo?" I asked making sure I had the name correct.

"Yes, Frodo, he was carrying a ring; a powerful ring; the one ring to rule them all," He sighed again as he sat down on a bench and motioned for me to sit with him. "It is too powerful. I had planned to leave it here thinking the Elrond would be able to hide it. Unfortunately, I was mistaken. The ring must be destroyed. There will be a meeting with men, elves, and dwarfs, from all over Middle Earth. A fellowship will be chosen to take the ring to Mount Doom in Mordor and destroy it." He rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I hate to ask this of you, but I would like you to go to the meeting and consider going on this journey with me. Your magical ability will help as well as your knowledge with a bow and blade. I will not force you to go, but please consider it." He looked sadly at me. Like his burden was too great to bear anymore.

"I will go to the meeting, Father," I rested my head on his shoulder. "I will go to the meeting, and will highly consider joining the fellowship. I will help anyway I can, Father, you know I will."

"Yes, yes I know, Raina, I know," He kissed my head lightly as we sat there for a few moments in peaceful silence. "But, I must warn you. Both Legolas and Estel will be at this meeting."

"I have kept myself hidden from the two before, I can do it again," I sighed, hating that to keep myself hidden I had to hide from my two only friends too. I raised my head and looked him in the eyes. "I can do this, father, I know I can," I whispered, and I could sense my own doubt.

"Gandlaf," A voice called from a distance. It was a taller man who looked and sounded quite familiar. He walked up to us. "I have been looking for you. Elrond told me young Frodo would be alright. He also mentioned the meeting tomorrow," It was at that moment he turned to face me. It was Estel and he seemed to only notice me at that moment. "I am sorry I did not see you there miss."

I was just as shocked as he was. He had grown so much since I had last seen him. Even though he was also Elrond's adopted child, I had been able to avoid him whenever he rarely visited Imladris. His hair had grown out and so had his beard. His eyes were still the same icy blue and his smile was the same. Through my shock, I was able to stand. "It is alright, sir. I should return to my quarters anyway. Goodnight sir, Gandalf."

"My lady," Estel called to me, "You look so familiar. Please, tell me your name."

"My name is Lúthien," I lied through my teeth. It felt so natural and I hated it. "I have lived here with Lord Elrond for ten years."

"So you are the famous adopted daughter I have heard so much about yet have never had the good fortune of meeting," He smiled at me and I lightly smiled in return. "It is nice to finally meet you, Lady Lúthien, and goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir." I smiled lightly as I left to my quarters.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention when I began to post this fiction that I have changed some of the back stories of some of the characters within the fiction. As this is my version of what happened and not just a simple retelling of what happened adding an extra character, I do not think this should be a problem. I apologize if this offends anyone, but please do not let these changes affect how you view and read this fiction.**

**And, on that note, I shall continue with the story. I still only own Lúthien/Raina and, as always, reviews are welcomed and much appreciated! **

I was awoken the one morning almost a full month after Frodo arrived by the sound of pounding hooves. I figured that the men, elves, and dwarfs that would be attending the meeting were arriving. I quickly dressed in a simple purple dress with a darker purple sash around the waist. I checked to make sure my hair was still the mud color I had to once again add to it the night before for, although my hair took in the color, it could lose it if my hair got wet. It was quite an odd effect that I had not figured out yet. I pleated my hair and braided it into one simple braid. I headed out then to stand in the shadows of the meeting.

I arranged myself perfectly. I was hidden within the shadows behind a group of men whom I did not recognize. I could only be seen by Gandalf so he would know I had not failed him. I took in the people around the circle. I noticed the hobbit first. He was small, a fairly obvious trait, with a head of curly black hair. I assumed this hobbit was the ring bearer, Frodo, for why else would a hobbit attend such a meeting. He then brought forth the ring; I shuddered.

My eyes were drawn towards Estel for a moment. I still could not believe how much he had changed and how much time had passed. Upon a good glance at him I realized that he was not the boy of twenty-five I had thought him to be. He had to be at least thirty if not older. In my distracted amazement, I had not noticed a man in front of me get up and begin to speak. He had almost finished speaking and I had caught none of it. I only saw his go to touch the ring.

"Boromir!" Estel's voice boomed. The man, Boromir, would not retreat. Gandlaf stood and spoke such horrible words in a dark menacing language I recognized as the language of Mordor. Elrond stood and scolded Gandalf who was not ashamed of what he did. I would not have been either.

"It is a gift," Boromir started. I turned my attention back to the man. A gift? How could such evil be a gift? "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it, none of us can!" Estel shouted. He was correct. Only Sauron had the power to control the ring and Estel said as much. As an argument continued, I went over my knowledge of the ring once again until I heard another familiar voice.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragon, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

This answered one of my questions. Estel was the only one who had accompanied the hobbits into Rivendell. He was the mysterious Aragon I had heard about. But who was the one speaking? I looked over at where the voice was coming from. I recognized him immediately, Legolas. He looked about as old as I first saw him to be if not a year or two older. His hair had grown out to about the same length as mine. But the thing I noticed most was his smile; it was not there. When we were young he could never stop smiling, and that bright smile was gone.

I found myself being distracted again by my past until an argument broke out. I watched as all the men, dwarfs, and elves argue. Their anger bewildered me. How could such powerful men squabble like such small children?

"I will take it!" A voice shouted that was barely noticeable, but all stopped and turned to the hobbit, Frodo. "I will take the ring to Mordor," he said again. "Although, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandlaf said as he went to stand behind him laying a hand on his shoulder.

Estel then followed Gandalf's lead walking towards Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow,"Legolas walked up as well.

"And my Axe." A small dwarf walked forward. I believed I had heard his name once before and remembered it to be Gimli.

"You have my sword and bow as well, young Hobbit," I stated as I finally stepped out of the shadows. Gandalf gave me a knowing look.

Boromir turned around and gave me an outraged look. "And what reason do you, elf-maiden, have to be at this meeting."

"I was invited to this meeting, Sir Boromir, by Gandalf the Grey to offer my services to the traveling party," I turned back to Frodo. "My allegiance is yours, young Hobbit, if you are willing to accept it."

Frodo nodded slowly and I walked over to join the four who already stood near him. Still outraged, Boromir offered his services and joined us as well. Soon, three Hobbits came out of hiding and joined us as they were minimally scolded by Lord Elrond for sneaking about.

"Ten companions…" Elrond thought for a moment before say, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

One of the Hobbits had an empty head and had to ask us where we were going. I laughed to myself while the others gave him a strange look.

"To Mordor, dear Hobbit," I answered taking pity on the small man.

"Oh, alrighty then, let's get going," once again I had to laugh.

"One moment, elf-maiden," it was Boromir. Elrond had finished talking us through what we had to do and dismissed us to pack for the journey. "You have not yet told us your name, yet you know all of ours." This was true. Throughout the course of our conversation, I had learned that the three other Hobbits were called Sam, Merry, and Pippin, all shorter versions of their true names to be sure.

"If that is what you wish to know, all you had to do to was ask it of me, Sir Boromir," I smirked slightly at him. "My name is Lúthien, adopted daughter of Lord Elrond." I received a few shocked faces as I admitted this to the others. If they knew I truly was, they would be even more shocked. Even now, the King and Queen of Eglarest sent out search parties for me.

While the others stood in shock, I left towards my quarters to pack. However, I felt as though I was being followed.

"Lady Lúthien," a familiar voice called and I turned to see Legolas coming towards me. "Will you allow me to accompany you to your quarters?"

"If that is your wish, Prince Legolas, then you may," I answered.

He however paused for a moment and gave me an odd look, "How do you know I am a prince?"

"I have seen you around the grounds many times with Lord Elrond talking politics," I lied. "My elf ears picked up your true title, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

Once again he paused, "You seem so familiar, like I have seen you before. However, I do not recognize your face."

"You might have seen me in the gardens on one of your visits," I lied again. "I spend most of my time in the gardens. I have been here ten years and they are still my favorite place."

"I see," Legolas paused with me in front of my quarters. "I am looking forward to your company on this journey, Lady Lúthien."

"Please, just call me Lúthien," I stuck out my hand to shake his.

"Only if you just call me Legolas," He took my hand and grasped it, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Then Legolas it is," I smiled in return.


	4. Chapter 3

We embarked on our journey the next morning. Legolas and I took the lead. Our swiftness allowed us to run ahead to scout out our path. We said little to one another as we ran forward and then had to wait for the others. Long after night fell, we found a small cave to stay in for the night and rest. The Hobbits were all worn out. None of them had ever been on such a rigorous journey before. Although none of them complained, by the time the entered the cave, they fell asleep almost immediately without a second thought of their empty stomachs.

While the men set up their sleeping palates, I went out of the cave and wandered to the edge of the cliff we had been walking on. The sky above was speckled with the small lights of the stars. The brightest star, the Evenstar, was shining in the east. It reminded me of my days as a young elf in Eglarest lying on the hillside with Gandlaf to study the stars. For a moment, I was saddened.

"Are you alright, Lúthien?" Estel walked up behind me and sat on the edge of the cliff to my right. "You look burdened."

"I am alright, Aragorn," I lied as I looked away towards the horizon. "You do not need to look out for me. I have the ability to take care of myself."

"Aye, Lassie, you do," GImili came up behind us then with Legolas at his side.

"You, Lúthien, are quite capable of taking care of yourself," Legolas agreed with me as he sat on my other side. "But just because you have the knowledge to shoot a bow, does not mean you have to use it. You don't have to take care of yourself all the time."

"Aye, Lass," Gimli agreed. "Let us help you."

"We were put together for a reason, Lúthien," Estel added. "Trust us to help you alright?"

I nodded my response as Gimli and Estel went back to the cave as Boromir returned with wood for the fire. Legolas opened his mouth as if he had more to say but closed it quickly.

"Did you have something more to say, Legolas?" I asked slightly amused.

"You look like someone," he started. "Someone I knew a long time ago," he paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts once more. "Have you heard of the Runaway Princess of Eglarest?"

I nodded as I kept us my façade, "Raina, correct?"

"Yes, Raina," he sighed as he continued. "I spent a few years in Eglarest, as did Aragorn. For the first year we were there, we were close to her. We spent most days with her when we were not meeting with Eglarest officials. She was a bright child with beautiful golden hair," He looked distant for a moment as if remembering her face; my face. "We were both there, Aragorn and I, the day that she left. It was her birthday. We had planned a celebration."

I had a sudden urge to reveal myself to him than. He looked so sad and worried and he didn't know I was sitting right next to him. I looked up at him at that moment and he seemed close to tears. I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, Legolas. I am sure she is alright. And I am sure that you will see her again."

"Thank you, Lúthien," He lowered his head. "But I cannot be as optimistic as you. It has been ten long years since I last saw her. I do not know," he paused as we heard footsteps come up to us.

"Legolas, Lúthien," Estel's voice sounded from behind us. "It is late. You should both get some rest."

"I am sorry, Aragorn," I started, but Legolas stopped me.

"Estel, please sit with us," His voice was barely a whispered as he pleaded with out old friend. He sounded so sad.

"Estel," The man thought the name over. "You have not called me that in a long time, mellon nîn. What have you two been talking about?"

"Raina," Legolas whispered again.

"Funny, I had been thinking about her recently as well," I watched as Estel laid a hand on his friend's shoulder as he sat down next to him. "A bright child to be sure, I have a feeling you and she would become good friends, Lúthien," he turned to look at me with a small smile on his face. "You remind me so much of her."

"Aye, she reminds me of her as well," Legolas added. They both turned to look at me and I could hardly stand to look at both of their sad faces anymore. It was too much for me to bear.

"Excuse me," I whispered as I got up and ran away from both the two and the cave. I could feel their puzzled gazes on my back as I ran. I could not have cared less at the moment. I felt terrible about my lies and about running from them. I fell onto the ground in an open field and sat there for a short while before I heard someone behind me.

"You know," Gandalf's wise voice came from behind, "it is probably not the best Idea to run away from the group. We do not know what else is out here."

"I am sorry, Gandalf," I stood up and looked at them. "But I was just talking to Legolas and Aragorn about Raina."

"Oh, I see," Gandalf looked at me puzzled, "And why was that brought up?"

"Legolas said I reminded him of her," I admitted. "He seemed so sad. And when he pulled Estel over to talk he did too. Gandalf I cannot keep this secret from them much longer. It has hurt them too much."

"It is your choice what you will do with the secrets you keep," Gandalf said as he lightly squeezed my shoulder. "If you wish to tell them, then you may choose to do so. Just be careful, Raina, make sure who you tell does not tell anyone else. Neither you nor I want to see you go back to Eglarest."

"I will be careful, Father," I agreed as I gave him a small hug. "I promise I will never return to that place again."

"Good," He smiled as he led me back towards the cave. We walked in silence until we reached the front of the cave. Estel and Legolas were still sitting where we had left them before. They both held the posture of a defeated man. Their shoulders were slumped and Legolas's body shook with small sobs every once in a while. I told Gandalf I would be in in a moment and walked over to the two.

"Lord Aragorn, Prince Legolas," I whispered lightly as I stood behind them. They both turned to look at me and I saw their faces. They both held red eyes and stained cheeks from the tears they had shed. My heart was saddened immediately, but I did not have the courage to tell them the truth yet. As I looked down upon them at a loss for words, they both stood.

"It is late, Lúthien," Estel said as he had the ability to speak in the moment. "We should all get some rest."

"Wait," I stopped them both before they headed into the cave. I hugged them both lightly and they looked at me with a shocked look upon their faces. I had not shown that type of affection to anyone yet on this journey and they seemed amazed by my ability to do so. "I am sorry about your friend. She sounds like a wonderful person. I assure you both that you will see her again."

"Thank you, Lúthien," Legolas whispered as he hugged me once more.

"Goodnight to you both," I replied, "For I will not rest yet. I am taking the first watch shift." They both nodded without an argument. They walked into the cave with low shoulders and even lower hopes. It hurt to see them both in that state. I resolved to tell them the truth, and soon.


	5. Chapter 4

After our night in the cave, we did not have a long rest until we reached a large stone on a hill top almost a week later. We rested here for a day before continuing the treacherous journey that lay ahead of us. As we rested, the young Merry and Pippin sparred with Boromir while Estel sat nearby and coached the two young hobbits. Gandalf stood by and looked towards the mountain with a worried look on his face. As Gimli walked over to him I heard something about the Mine of Moria and shivered. That place, and the creature it kept, was enough to frighten even a powerful wizard such as Gandalf. I had a right to fear the place.

"Cold, Lúthien?" Legolas had apparently walked up behind me when I had shivered.

"I am alright, Legolas," I responded as I turned to face him. "The mention of an awful place just sent a chill through my spine."

"Ah, not scarred are we?" He teased.

"No," I retorted bleakly as he smirked down at me. "I do not fear the place, only the creature it keeps within it."

"Ah, I see," Legolas's faced turned serious or a moment as I revealed to him a small and menial truth. "Hopefully, we will not step foot into that place."

"It is not within Gandalf's plan," I admitted. "However, I fear something may happen to drive us off our planned course." Legolas nodded solemnly. As a moment of silence passed over us, we heard a shriek of a fierce creature.

"Crebain from Dunland," Legolas shouted to the others. I had no idea what the creatures were, but I sensed Legolas's fear. As Estel told everyone else to hide, Legolas dragged me behind a rock. While I hid against the rock's surface, Legolas crouched behind me as if to protect me from the creatures. Once they had passed overhead, Legolas got up slowly, as did Estel, to make sure they did not turn around.

"The way is clear, Lúthien," Legolas confirmed for me as he reached out a hand to help me off the ground. I nodded my thanks as we all reconvened in the center of our make shift camp.

"What were those?" I asked trembling again for I could still hear the beast's far of cries. Only Legolas saw the tremble and he lightly laid a hand on my shoulder. I did not retreat for the hand nor did I acknowledge its presence on my shoulder. I merely let it be.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf answered me as he looked up at the ominous mountain above us. "Our path to the south is being watched. We must take the path that takes us through the pass of Caradhras."

From the way Gandalf was looking towards the mountain, I assumed that that is the pass he was referring to. The peaks were high and covered in what seemed to be feet of snow. This detour would add days, if not weeks, to this journey. Our one days rest was cut short as we decided to make our way up the mountain as soon as we could. We all slept for a short while before we were all up and moving again.

The trip up the mountain was quick moving until we reached the snow covered area. Legolas and I still sprinted forward to scout out paths for any signs of danger. The hobbits were buried almost chest deep within the snow and there relatively large hobbit toes were turning blue with frost bite.

A cry of Frodo's name from Gandlaf caused me to turn around and see as the young hobbit had tripped and started to roll back down the mountain. Estel had stopped the hobbit, but the ring had fallen from around Frodo's neck as he rolled. Before Boromir could be too transfixed by the ring's appearance, I grabbed it by the chain and ran it down to Frodo.

"Here you are, Master Hobbit," I said as I put the ring back around his neck. As Frodo looked up at me with a thankful look in his eyes I smiled and turned my back to him. "Climb onto my back, Frodo, I will carry you for a time," the defeated hobbit didn't argue as Estel wrapped his numb arms around my neck and I lifted him from the snow and onto my back. I quickly caught up to Legolas as the hobbit had managed to find a way to fall asleep on my back.

From then on, we periodically allowed the Hobbits to rest on the backs of Legolas, Estel, Boromir, and myself. This allowed for swifter movements and lest rest stops as the rest of us were accustomed to long journeys with little rest and did not need to stop as frequently.

The further we climb up the mountain, the worse the conditions became. It snowed in blizzard like conditions for days on end. Legolas and I gave up scouting because it was of no use anymore. We could hardly see the hands in front of our faces. Though we were not scouting, Legolas paused and held up a hand to stop me.

"What do you see," I asked quite concerned.

"I see nothing," Legolas replied. "But I hear a voice on the wind." He paused and listened before he called out, "Get against the mountain, now!"

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Legolas had pinned me between the wall of the mountain and his chest and the mountain crumbled down around us. We were buried in snow past my head but I could not tell how deeply Legolas had been buried for he was at least a foot taller then I. I soon felt hands digging to bury me out.

As my face resurfaced, a worried voice asked if I was alright. Although I could not tell whose voice it was, I nodded my answer and moved away from Legolas's arms.

"Gandalf," Estel called as he shielded Sam and Frodo from the falling rocks. "He is trying to bring the mountain down! We must turn back!"

"No," Gandlaf called out his response as he slipped away from the mountain's side and uttered words in an ancient elven language in an attempt to counteract Saruman's attack on us.

"Why do we still stand here," Boromir called as he continued to shield Merry and Pippin. "We must turn around or it shall be the death of us all!"

"What foolishness," cried GImli, "and add more days to this trip. Gandlaf, we should go through the Mines of Moria. It is faster and far safer then up here!"

As Gandalf ceased his retaliation against Saruman, he turned to Frodo. "We shall let the ring bearer decide," he decided.

All eyes, including my own turned to Frodo as we awaited his decision. "We shall go through the mines," he decided after a short while. Gandlaf's face turned even more downtrodden as he agreed with the Hobbit's decision and started towards the path that led us down the mountain to the mines. My own eyes widened in a sense of fear I could conceal from all but Legolas who laid another hand on my shoulder in comfort.


	6. Chapter 5

The path down the mountain took less time than the trip up it. The snow seemed to retreat and give up its relentless attacks on us. Soon, we also reached the part of the mountain that was left untouched by the snow. It was here that we found a place to rest ourselves for a night. The hobbits immediately set out cooking supplies for food and I could only smirk at their focus on such a trivial thing. As lost in thought as I was, I did not notice Pippin walk over to me with a plate of food.

"Lady Lúthien," He said quietly as I turned to look at him. "I am sorry to interrupt you thoughts, miss, but I assumed you would be hungry and wanted to bring you a plate of food."

"Thank you, Master Pippin," I smiled as I took the plate from him.

"Master," He looked at me perplexed. "Many a thing I have been called, but never master, my Lady."

"Really," I smirked at him as I invited him to sit next to me.

"Yes, you see," he leaned back slightly as he began his tale, "in the Shire, where my kin and I are from, I am known as a fool, always getting into trouble and what not. The only time my antics are appreciated is when I entertain the fine folks who spend time within the Green Dragon."

"I beg your pardon, Pippin," I interrupted. "But, what is the Green Dragon?"

"Oh, it is the main pub in the Shire," Pippin eyes sparkled as he remembered the place. "Such a lovely little pub, Hobbit's from all over the Shire come to it because it has the best service, and not to mention the finest bar tender, Rosie. Sam quite fancied her when we were in the Shire. I still hear him rambling about her in his sleep at points."

"Is that so," I laughed a little as I learned of this truth.

"Aye, tis true," Pippin laughed along with me. "But, back to my tale. Even old Gandalf there will only ever call me Peregrin, which is a horrid name, or, and I quote, 'You Fool of a Took'."

I had to laugh again. Pippin had a fairly convincing impression of Gandlaf's voice that really seemed to emphasize his point. "Oh, Pippin," I replied once I had stopped giggling, "Gandalf does see the good in you as well as your mistakes. He is not a cruel man. Do not base who you are off of what others say, because they never truly know who you are. And, since I have known you these few short weeks, you have only been gentlemanly towards me. Therefore, you are a Master Hobbit as I am concerned."

"Thank you, Lady Lúthien," he smiled slightly as he stood. "I also wanted to thank you for carrying my kinsmen and me back on the mountain. It was most helpful."

"You thanks is welcomed, Pippin." I nodded to him as he walked away, carrying my empty dish with him. I had not noticed that he had grabbed it when he stood.

"So," A rough dwarf's voice started as he sat next to me, "what did that young hobbit say to you to put you in such an uplifting mood?"

"He just mentioned some aspects of the Shire that I found enjoyable," I replied keeping the specifics of the conversation to myself. "Why do you ask, Master Gimli?"

"Oh, no reason," He smiled slyly. "However, there is something I've been noticing between you and another on the voyage with us."

"And what would that be?" I asked quite confused by this point as I had kept mostly to myself for the majority of this trip.

"The elf, there is something there, Lass, even if you do not see it," He turned to me as I looked away.

"Gimli, there is nothing there," I refused to look at him as I stood. "Please, do not mention it again."

"Aye, Lass," Gimli called after me as I walked away. The memory of the night in the cave overtook my thoughts again as I thought of what I did, not only to Legolas, but to Estel as well. Lost in the deepest corridors of my mind, I failed to notice a man walk up next to me.

"Now, what did the dwarf say to make you run off?" Estel stood next to me and startled me slightly. "I apologize; I did not mean to frighten you."

I nodded as an acceptance to his apology. "May I ask you a question, Aragorn," I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Why will no one give me a moment of piece? I have been constantly attacked with conversation from all sides and by all species since we first arrived here."

"Well," Estel started, "if you want the honest answer, it is because Boromir is about ready to slice your head off and has been trying to talk to you since we arrived. We have all taken turns in making sure he didn't get the chance to do so."

"And what have I done to warrant such an end?" I wanted to know. In truth, I had kept my only grudges against Boromir but had been able to keep them under wraps.

"I do not have an answer to that question, Lúthien," Estel answered as we sat down on a rock. "He still seems a bit angered with you for coming out of the shadows back at the meeting in Imladris."

"For him to hold a grudge so long would be foolish," I analyzed as I looked off towards the camp.

"Or maybe it is because you are a woman," Estel joked as he nudged me slightly.

"Yes, that is possible," I joked back. "I have received many retorts about that on this trip as it is." We smiled as we sat on the rock in silence. My mind flashed to an old memory of him teaching me how to read in the language of men so long ago. I felt my face fall for a moment, and he must have noticed it as well.

"Lady Lúthien, are you alright," His voice was laced with concern.

"I am fine, Lord Aragorn," I lied as I continued to stare at the ground. He crouched in front of me and tried to look me in the eye. It is then I noticed a pendent hanging around his neck that I recognized. "Is that Arwen's Evenstar necklace?" He looked to what I referenced and gave a barely noticeable blush. "I had wondered when she would give it to you," I said as if it meant nothing at all. "She talked about nothing but giving it to you for almost three years; although, I was not supposed to tell you that." I looked up at him, a new found smirk on my face.

"You seem so young when you do that," Estel noted as he looked at me in amazement. "How old are you, Lúthien?"

"I am sixteen," I answered him truthfully. "And, before you ask, that is in years as counted by men."

"How do you look as you do then?" He was amazed by my size. "Most elves this age would still be a youngling barely able to walk."

"I am a half-breed," I answered as if it explained everything, "such as you are. Am I right to assume this?"

"How could you tell such a thing," he was still amazed by my abilities.

"Subtle things that most will not pick up on," I answered as I stood in front of him. "You look like a man, but your ears are slightly pointed. It is not noticeable to most men. You have an increased sense of hearing and of sight which I noticed back when we were hiding from the Crebain." He gave me an amazed look as I continued to tell him of all that told me he was a half-breed of man and elf. "Now, if you will excuse me, Master Aragorn," I said as I finished my explanation, "I think I shall rest for a few hours. I do not know when we shall be on the move again, but I should like to rest for a small time before we do." Bidding him farewell, I walked back over to where I had set up my sleeping palate and surrendered to sleep almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 6

I was barely asleep for two hours before a hand was laid on my shoulder.

"I am sorry, Lúthien," Gandalf whispered as he saw me waking up, "but we must keep moving." I nodded my agreement as I stood and packed away my sleeping palate. Wiping sleep away from my tired eyes, I put my pack on my back and prepared to move ahead with Legolas once again.

"Gandalf wants us to stay with the rest of the Fellowship this time, Lúthien," Legolas said as I walked up to him expecting to start our run. "He seems quite worried about going towards these mines."

"He worries with good reason," I defended. "There is a tale of a beast living deep within the mine. One that is said no one can defeat and will kill all who come near it."

"Then why do we take this path?" Legolas asked as he began to have doubt.

"Because it is what was chosen for us," I sighed as I looked to Legolas. "Have hope, sir elf, for that is all we can keep against this beast." I got Legolas to give a brief smile before we were interrupted.

"Lady Lúthien," Boromir had walked over to us as we were having our conversation. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

I nodded as I walked away from where Legolas and I had been talking and walked away with Boromir. The man seemed quite calm compared to the ways he had looked towards me throughout the trip. "Lord Boromir," I began as we continued to walk, "I know you harbor some disdain towards me; however, I do not know why."

"I shall not deny my disdain, Lady Lúthien," He agreed as we paused in our motions. "You are not as truthful as you seem, elf-maiden; although, I cannot decode your lies." He seemed angry with me. "If we are to make this journey with each other, we must be able to trust each other."

"I have not uttered a lie towards any of you," I admitted truthfully. "I am, however, a private person. I do not feel the need to tell you my entire life's story to gain your trust. I could say the same about you as well. I know nothing of your life in Gondor, and I do not need to know. Yet, without this knowledge, I still trust you." Although my voice was stressed, I tried my best to not sound angry with the man. "I suggest you decide whether you need to invade everyone's private life in which to trust them or if it is just mine."

"I apologize, My Lady," Boromir nodded his head, "I understand the need for privacy. I just do not wish for it to endanger our journey."

"I can assure you that it will not," I spat at him without meaning to sound as rude as I did. "I apologize, Lord Boromir, I just dislike not being able to keep my privacy." I nodded my dismissal as I left towards Gandalf who looked as if he were about ready to depart towards the mines.

We left less than an hour later. Boromir kept his distance from me while I stayed near Marry and Pippin. The two hobbits were quite interesting to listen to. Most of their stories involved some trick they pulled on other Hobbits of the Shire.

"And our greatest achievement," Pippin continued, "was being able to pull something around the notice of Gandalf the Grey."

"Aye 'tis true," Merry laughed a little. "We were able to sneak the largest firework from Gandalf's cart and light it off."

"It turned into a dragon and flew through the air," Pippin exclaimed making wild gestures with his arms. "Although, we did light it off inside of a tent and the dragon almost killed half of the Hobbits at the party."

"And there was also the small consequence," Gandalf added as he walked past us, "of the two of you having to wash all the dishes used at the party single handedly."

I suppressed a small laugh at this as the two Hobbits bowed their heads to hide a blush. Gandalf continued to move forward as he stopped in front of a seemingly blank wall. As the moon shined upon the wall, a door way engraved in the stone appeared.

"These are the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," I read from the ancient elvish that had appeared above the door.

Gandalf tried a few different phrases all in one ancient form of elvish or another believing that it would open the door. Whether that would work or not was yet to be determined for Gandalf had not yet succeeded in opening the door. As Gandalf continued to try different phrases I sat on the edge of a lake which lay in front of the door next to the blonde headed elf. We sat in silence for a moment before Legolas spoke and were able to hold a conversation for a few moments about nothing in particular. Our conversation was disrupted by small plopping sounds in the water. These were created by Merry tossing small rocks into the water.

"Do not disturb the water," Boromir threatened as he grabbed Merry's wrist to prevent him from tossing another rock.

Suddenly, I heard the doors open and I turned around behind me. "Gandalf, what did you say?"

"I said, mellon," He looked half ashamed of himself for not recognizing the simplicity of the passcode sooner. I sighed as I laid a hand on his shoulder. He nodded to acknowledge my presence before leading us all into the darkness of the mines.

As we walked through the darkness, Gimli began to boast about the hospitality of the dwarfs. I began to wonder why, if so hospitable, there were no dwarfs yet to greet us now that we had entered the mines. That is, that thought roamed in my head until I felt my foot kick something. I almost screamed at what I had kicked.

"This is no mine," Boromir stated gravely. "It is a tomb."

Gimli cried out in agony for his fellow kin while Legolas warned all of Goblins in the area. Estel, Boromir, and Gandalf began to bicker amongst themselves about what to do and how they should have never come here in the first place.

"There is no use in fighting amongst yourselves," I shouted to get my voice across. "We must leave this place, now!"

As soon as I had finished saying this, a blood curdling scream was let out behind us. Frodo had been lifted and was being dragged towards the lake by a large tentacle. Boromir, Estel, and Legolas mounted an attack quickly.

Boromir and Estel, swords unsheathed, attacked the creature by the tentacles. Legolas stood by the door, an arrow knocked in his bow, waiting to get a shot at the beast without the fear of hurting Frodo. I started forward with the intent of help both of the men, but Gandalf held me back with in the cave with him and I could only watch. In the midst of the attack, Boromir hit the tentacle that held Frodo so high in the air and the beast dropped the terrified Hobbit into Estel's awaiting arms. "Into the mines," Estel called to the others as he ran towards it himself. Boromir followed and Legolas, after shooting at the beast, ran into the mines as well. As everyone ran passed me, I stood in horror as the terrible beast manage to grab onto two trees and pull himself out of the water towards the cave.

I began to shoot at the beast with my bow while Legolas followed my lead. Before we were able to land an arrow securely in the beast, we heard a large crashing noise.

"Legolas, Lúthien, get back," Gandalf called but we could only watch in horror and the entrance to the mines began to crash down around us. In an instant, I felt a hand pull me back and I landed on the ground on top of a man and out of harm's way of the falling rocks. I turned to see myself on top of Estel while Legolas had landed on top of Gimli. I nodded my thanks to Estel as I helped him off the ground. I turned around and, to my horror the entrance to the mine had been blocked off by the fallen rocks.

"We now have but one choice," I sighed with my despair as I walked away from the wreckage.

"We must face the long dark of Moria," Gandlaf stated with the same tone as my voice carried. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Let's hope our presence goes unnoticed."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: For now and for future reference, any writing that is italicized is either a flashback or a thought of Raina's/Luthien's (which are the same person... but still...)**

**I still own nothing but Raina/Luthien. Enjoy the chapter and please review! **

We walked in the darkness for a long while. Without the sun's gaze upon us, I had little idea of how long we had been in the darkness with only Gandalf's staff to light our path. We kept a fine pace and we were moving quite quickly until Gandalf paused and looked confused by his surroundings.

"Are you alright, Gandalf?" I asked for I had been the closest to him when he paused.

"It seems I have no memory of this place," He sighed as he turned to our fellow travelers. "I have not been in the mines for a long time and I seem to have forgotten where I am. It may take me a while to verify where we are with certainty and know which way to go next."

"This seems a good of place as any to stop and rest," Estel assured our forlorn leader. "We shall stay here the night and rest. That should give you enough time to establish our location, Gandalf." I watched as my father could only nod his response for shame of getting us lost. I followed him he sat down on and flat rock while I stood behind him for a moment.

"Do not fear, Gandalf," I laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You have not failed us yet; I know you will not fail us now." He nodded once more and I could almost see his thoughts as he began to have them. I left him alone to those thoughts as I went to help Sam start a fire to cook a meal upon. Sam ushered me away as he began to cook, so I wandered to the other end of the stone platform we were upon and sat away from all of the fellowship.

Alone, I let my thoughts wander wherever they wanted to take me. The only thought that was on my mind was the night I had left Eglarest. The images of the night were so clear to me that I could never seem to erase them.

"_What is the matter, Raina?" The King scowled at my nearly six year old form. "Can you not take your shame?"_

"_Ada," I had called up to him, for at the time I had believed he was my Ada. "Please, stop."_

"_I am not your Ada," He shouted back as he grabbed my face and squeezed it between his rough and cold fingers. "The loathsome fool of a wizard is your father. That monster is your father."_

"_Gandalf?" My little mind could not wrap itself around the idea that such a kind man was my father unlike the cruel one in front of me. _

"_That is correct," My Naneth spat at me as well. "That terrible wizard gave me you. This is your fault, Raina. If you were not magical, none of this would have happened." It was then that she slapped the side of my face as hard as she could muster and knocked me from the King's hands. "You deserve to be slapped."_

"_Gandalf is a good wizard," My six year old mind attempted to comprehend what they were telling me. "He is kind and gentle, and you are mean."_

"_Mean," The King roared as he kicked me to the ground. "We only give you what you deserve." _

_They left the room then leaving their only child on the ground crying and in terrible pain._

A finger trailing itself across my cheek pulled me from my thoughts. "I do not know what you were thinking so intently about," Legolas's lyrical voice mused as he crouched before me, a hand on my cheek, "but it seems to have given you an ill will. You were crying." He stated quite the obvious as I saw the tear that he had wiped off my cheek sparkle in the little light that was in the mines.

"My thoughts are never as cheery as I should hope for them to be," I admitted as I moved my hand up to remove his from my cheek. "I am alright, Legolas, there is no need for you to be so worried."

"I understand your need for privacy," Legolas began as he continued to pin me down with a soft but demanding glare. "We all have our pasts and some are not the most pleasant. When these resurface, it is easiest to shut them down and hide our pasts away as if they never existed," He stood then and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "But what is easiest is not always best," before he kissed my cheek and was gone.

"Ah, I think I've gotten our path again."

"Look, he's remembered," Merry stated with delight as he went to get Pippin onto his feet.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf replied as he went towards a staircase. "If ever in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

I smiled at the well thought advice as I followed the rest of the Fellowship as the last down the staircase. The stairs were long and steep and it took a long while to make our way down them. Eventually, we had all reached the bottom and entered what seemed to be a large entryway. There were pillars carved from the bottom of the mountain itself. The detail was intricate and I was taken by it.

"Welcome," Gandalf called out to our group, "to the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"A sight to be held to be sure," Gimli smirked towards Legolas. I suppressed a chuckle as Legolas gave him a death glare in response. "I bet there is nothing as magnificent as this in the trees you call home, is there, stubborn elf."

"Just remember, Master Dwarf," I cut in before Legolas could strike Gimli for his jest. "Stone cannot talk."

I left Gimli in a confounded haze as Legolas out right laughed at him. I continued to move forward to behold the hall that we had entered. My gaze was held by a small carving into a pillar. Before I could mention it to anyone, Gimli let out another wail. He cried as he dashed into another room to the side of the hall.

"Gimli," I called as I raced after him. I caught up to him as he slumped to the ground before a white, stone casket. I wail of no's tumbling from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. "Here lies Balin," I read off of the casket in front of me, "son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

"It is as I had fear then," Gandalf sighed as he now stood behind me. "We must not linger here much longer; we must go."

As Gandlaf had been commanding us, I had looked around and picked up a book off the floor. From the last few pages, I read aloud, "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes...drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow lurks in the dark. We cannot get out...they are coming."

As I had prepared to read more, a loud crashing sound sounded from behind me. The skull of an old dwarf followed by the rest of said dwarfs body had made its way down a well that stood in the room. Pippin, in his fright, had backed into it and it had fallen.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf cried as he stormed over to the young Hobbit. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity."

I had little time to give Pippin a reassuring look before Legolas called out. "Orcs," he warned. I had begun to hear their drum beats and clambering feet as I listened to the still air. As Boromir had stuck out his head to see how much time we had before they arrived, he had his head nearly shot off by an arrow. Boromir, Estel, and Legolas began to barricade the door as the orcs drew near at a fast pace. I lead the Hobbits into a cornor to protect them and unsheathed my own sword as they all pulled out their own. Gandalf stood next to Balin's casket as Gimli stood on top of it.

"Let them come," Gimli challenge as he shook his axe in both anger and spite. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

As he had said this, a hole had been made in the wooden door before us. The battle had begun.


	9. Chapter 8

As soon as an orc spear made its way through the hole in the door, Legolas released an arrow. An orc squealed and we knew Legolas had made the first kill. Both Legolas and Estel, bows drawn, shot through the small hole in the door killing a numerous amounts of orcs but their attempts were futile. Soon, the orcs had broken down the door and flooded the tomb we stood in. The Hobbits immediately stormed the orcs, their swords flourishing and spewing orc blood.

I stood amazed by the young Hobbit's bravery for a moment, before an orc came up to me intent with chopping my head off. I smirked at the orc as I quickly stabbed him through his gut and whispered in his dying ear, "Gurth 'ni yrch!" Death to the orcs.

As I pulled the sword out of the orcs gut I immediately swung it around and chopped of another's head. As sickening as it was to admit, it was quite enjoyable to murder the sickening beasts that were threatening the peace of middle earth. One by one, the orcs piled around my feet and their blood permeated the room with a sickening smell.

A new drumming sound entered my senses. Legolas could hear it to and we both exchanged a worried look. "Mountain troll," Legolas warned the others as the beast entered to room. I stared up at its almost fifteen foot beast as I defended myself against the orcs and the beast which had entered the room. Suddenly two young Hobbit's were at my side.

"We will help you, Lady Lúthien," Pippin called out as he stabbed another orc in the gut.

"There are too many for just one, Miss," Merry added as he too continued to slash.

"Lúhien," Boromir called out. "You must move away from that troll, and bring the halflings with you." I nodded my response as I led the two Hobbits away from the troll. It is then that I found myself alone once more battling a torrent of orcs that came up upon me.

As soon as we were out of harm's way of the troll, we were stormed by orcs one again. I was separated from the young Hobbits by a wall of orcs. "Merry," I called out as I sliced off an orcs's arm, "Pippin!" I lost sight of them completely. As I continued to fight off one orc after another, I had a thought of dread. If they fell, then I would bear them blame for I was not able to protect them.

"Oi, you ugly beast," I heard a young voice call out. With a quick glance, I saw both Merry and Pippin upon a ledge throwing large chunks of broken wall at the troll to gain its attention. The beast turned towards them, but they had no way to defend against it. As quickly as I could manage, I pulled out my bow and climbed onto the ledge with the two Hobbits.

"What do you two think you are doing?" I called out to them as I shot at the troll.

"We are distracting it, Lady Lúthien," Merry called as he threw another stone.

"If we have its focus," Pippin added, "it will not attack anyone else."

"Well, that is true, but you should not risk yourselves," I reasoned still shooting arrows to no avail at the troll. I soon jumped off the ledge to pursue orcs that were swarming Legolas and Gimli. The three of us were able to kill the orcs around us and pause as we saw a horrifying sight. Aragorn, who had apparently been protecting Frodo from the troll, was now lying on the ground in a state of unconsciousness and leaving Frodo unable to defend himself against the troll. In his defenseless state, Frodo had been jabbed by the beast with a spear to his gut. He was falling wordlessly to the ground a painful grimace on his face.

I was the first to be able to reach him. I caught him before he fell upon the ground and I looked up in time to see another horrifying sight. Pippin and Merry had taken the initiative to kill the troll and were currently sitting on top of it attempting to stab it with their meager swords. All of Legolas and Gimli's efforts were put into attacking the troll and the beast thrashed around attempting to pull the Hobbit's off of its back. He had thrown poor Merry to the ground, but the young Hobbit soon raised himself from the ground and helped Gimli and Legolas as best as he could. I could only stand by and watch, my sword in my hand, as I stood by and protected both Frodo and Aragorn from any remaining orcs.

I continued to watch and Legolas shot an arrow. He was able to land one into the beast's head stunning him. In the troll's daze, Pippin stabbed it and when the beast roared in pain, Legolas landed an arrow in its throat. The beast wobbled for a moment before it fell to the ground and pitched Pippin off of his back. The beast landed with a loud crash, and then all was silent.

"Frodo," a voiced gasped from behind me, "is he alright?" Aragorn had regained consciousness and was making his way slowly towards the Hobbit.

"I think I am," Frodo whispered as he sat up and removed the spear from where he had been stabbed.

"Young Hobbit," I gasped in amazement as I crouched down next to where he sat. "How were you able to survive?"

"I think Frodo has more than meets the eye," Gandalf murmured in his all-knowing way. Frodo nodded lightly and opened his shirt to reveal a rare piece of armor beneath it.

"Mithril," I whispered and Frodo nodded with a small smile on his face. "You are full of many surprises, Master Baggins."

"Gandalf," Legolas called as he stood near the door listening. "We cannot stay here, we must go now. More orcs are approaching." In truth, I began to hear them too. I helped the young ring-bearer off his feet and we began to run. Soon, we were swarmed by orcs from all directions. It was not long before we were surrounded and it looked like the end. I stood near to Legolas, bow drawn, prepared to fight until my death.

From behind us down another corridor, there was a low but ominous growl and an eerie orange glow appeared. The orcs, in fear, fled from us and headed back to their previous hiding places.

"Gandalf," I called already noting the small fear the resounded in my voice.

"What is that?" Boromir called as well.

"It is a Belrog," Gandalf answered gravely, "a demon of the ancient world." Even Gandalf sounded fearful. I looked towards him and also up towards legolas. His face, a normally solid mask of perfection, was etched with the appearance of pure terror. "Quickly," Gandalf added pulling me from my thoughts. "We must reach the bridge of Khazad-Dûm. You might as well put your bows away; you have no need for them now."


	10. Chapter 9

We ran for hours chased by the deafening roars of the belrog. The ominous orange glow from the beast casted our shadows upon the walls of the mines. The hobbits, through fear, were able to keep up with the fast pace we had set. We ran until running was no longer permitted. We reached a gap in the stairs we were running down.

Legolas jumped across followed shortly by Gandalf. Before I was able to say anything, an arrow flew by Merry and Pippin's feet. Legolas, Estel, and I pulled out our bows and shot at the orc on the ledge. Legolas managed to put an arrow through its brain. While we distracted the orcs, Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across with them to join Gandalf and Legolas.

Estel left me to fend off the orcs with Legolas while he tossed Sam to Boromir, but Gimli stopped him before he could touch the dwarf. "No one tosses a dwarf," Gimli stated offended by Estel's attempts to toss him. He jumped over with as much power as he could muster. I vaguely heard Gimli call out something about his beard as I sensed something behind us.

The ground beneath our feet began to crumble. Frodo and I were able to jump back, but Estel wasn't as quick as we were. He slipped and was barely hanging onto the edge of the stair. His arms began to shake with the force it took to keep his grip on the ledge.

"Take my hand," I called to him as he continued to struggle. He reached up and took it as I pulled him onto where we were. But I sensed more danger coming. Behind us, a large boulder fell and split the stairs we were on from the ones we had come from. The stones beneath our feet faltered and began to fall backwards.

"Lean forward," Estel called to us. I did not know his intentions, but I trusted him and leaned as he had commanded. The stairs began to fall forward as our weight had led it and we held our ground as it fell forward. Soon, the stairs crashed into the ones the rest of the fellowship stood upon. Legolas had caught Estel while Boromir had caught Frodo. I, on the other hand, who had stood behind both the man and hobbit, Faltered and almost fell to the ground. Estel had turned just in time to catch me.

"My debt is repaid, you Lúthien," Estel smirked as I nodded my thanks. We did not wait to watch the stairs fall as we ran away from the scene. It was not long before we reached our destination, the Bridge Of Khazad Dum. We all ran across quickly, but Gandlaf paused in the middle of it.

"Keep going," he called to us as He turned to face the approaching belrog. I could briefly make out a few phrases of what he was saying before he shouted. "You shall not pass," and brought his staff down onto the stone before him. The bridge that stood before him crumbled into the abyss below taking the flaming belrog with him. Gandalf had turned around for a moment with a content look crossing his features when the flaming whip of the belrog flew around his ankle and pulled him down. He was dragged to the edge of the bridge fighting to keep his grip.

"Father," I called out in an ancient tongue that I knew only he could understand. I tried to run towards him but he called out.

"Stay, my daughter," He shouted in the same language. "It will be alright. I will see you again. I love you!" I nodded my understanding. Gandalf had change back to the common tongue and called out "fly you fools," before he let his grip go on the ledge and fell into the abyss. Frodo called out to him as he fell and tried to release Estel's grip on him to no avail. Estel, Boromir, Legolas, and I had to drag the hobbits out of the mines with Gimli trailing close behind. When we exited the tombs we allowed the hobbits to pity the falling of the Gandalf as Estel stood and decided what to do next.

"Get them up," Estel ordered after a few moments.

"Can't you give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir responded as he watched the younglings weep as the rest of us did.

"Aragorn is right," I defended as I walked back towards the group. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach Lothlórien." I reached out towards Merry and Pippin who sat next to eachother. "Come now, mellonea, we must move on," I helped them to their feet as they wiped away tears. "It is alright, you will see him again," I laid a hand on both of their shoulders giving them the same reassurance that Gandalf had givien me. The two hobbits nodded as they began to move again wanting to leave this place as badly as the rest of us.

We walked for many hours in an ominous silence. Legolas and I resumed our scouting leads while the others satyed a few yards behind us. After almost half a day of silence, Legolas asked, "what did you say to him?"

"I am sorry, but I do not follow you thoughts, Legolas," I responded with my ming in a partial fog of memories.

"To Gandalf, before he," Legolas trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. "You were talking in a language I did not understand. I was just curious as to what you said to him."

"We were just," unable to phrase our conversation correctly, I paused for a moment before answering, "only saying goodbye."

"Ah," Legolas seemed perplexed by the situation at hand. "Why could you have not spoken in the common tounge, if you do not mind my asking?"

"It was, personal," I answered truthfully as I still covered the real truth. We ran on in silence for a while before Estel called us back to join the rest of the fellowship. It was then that I truly saw all of their faces for the first time. The Hobbits still had tears streaming down their faces although they tried to hide it. Gimli and Boromir both had freshly laid tear tracks etched into their faces. It seemed as though Legolas, Estel, and I were the only three who had been able to hold our emotions in for a more private setting.

We stayed together as we entered the Golden woods. I was briefly listening to Gimli's talk of a sort of enchantress within the wood and his warnings to the Hobbits to be watchful. I smirked lightly to myself before a spear was thrust in my face causing me to stop. We had been surrounded by elves.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," A elf stated who looked to be the leader of the ring who had surrounded us. He paused for a moment and looked at me as if recognizing me. It took me a moment but I recognized him as well. This was Haldir, a good friend of Lord Elrond. I have met him many times while in Imladris. "Lady Lúthien," He bowed to me and I paid him the same respect in return. "What brings you and this traveling party to Lothlórien and with both Lord Estel and Prince Legolas?"

"We, Haldir," Estel took over the answer as he bowed to the tall blonde elf, "seek refuge in your fair city for the night. I will explain everything to you then if you allow us to stay."

"Aye," Haldir agreed as he told his troops to lower their spears. "I welcome you all to the fair city of Lothlórien." He turned and had us follow him as we entered the city. He led us to a pair of elves whom I recognized as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, the two rulers of the land who held the rings of power. I bowed to them immediately.

"There is no need for that, child," Galadriel said as I rose. "Welcome to our fair city, Fellowship of the ring. But tell me," she mused as she looked at are small and worn out group, "ten of you embarked on this journey from Imladris. Where is Gandalf the Grey?"

"He fell," I stated blatantly, "in the Mines of Moria from where we have just come."

"Ah I see," she continued to talk to the rest of the fellowship, but I heard a different voice within my head. "Welcome, Raina, daughter of Gandalf."

"How do you know who I am?" I answered in my head.

"I can see all that truly is and what shall come," her voice sounded bemused in my head. "Do not fret, Raina, you will see your father in the flesh again. And you will embrace your destiny soon enough." Before I could ask her what she meant, her voice left my head as swiftly as it had entered.

"You all seem tired," Galadriel decided now addressing all of the fellowship. "Go and rest. You may stay until your strength has fully returned."

"Thank you, My Lady," Estel answered as Haldir lead us away toward guest houses.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I'm trying to stay ahead in chapters that I write to chapters that I post so that I always have a new chapter to post. Unfortunately, I fell behind. So I had planned on playing catch up and... well let's just say life got in the way and leave it at that. I'll try to be better about updating in the future but life is pretty busy at the moment and takes up a lot of my time. I just want to let you all know that no matter how long it has been since I've updated, I will NEVER give up on this story and leave it incomplete. I promise to finish it. And on that note on with the tales of Raina (I hate saying story all the time. Decided to change it up). Please continue to review because I love reading them!**

I sat and watched as the young Hobbits fell asleep accompanied by the sound of your own tears. Boromir and Gimli sat with me while we watched helplessly our young companions falling prey to their sadness. Once I was sure they were asleep, I went around covering them with their blankets as they had been strewn around the room in the Hobbit's anger.

"If they react this way to one death," Boromir mused as I returned to where he and Gimli sat, "how will they react to thousands?"

"Their reactions were only this severe towards the death of a friend" I answered as I sat next to Gimli. "They will be alright in battle. Merry and Pippin saved me from my death in the mines as well. If they had not stepped in to help me I would have fallen as Gandalf had."

"I did not know you were in much danger, Lass," Gimli's shocked face looked up at my own.

"Nor did I," I admitted as I let my mind wander back to the battle within the mine. "I was battling one Orc while another snuck up on me from behind. If Pippin had not stepped in I would have been stabbed through the back." I sighed as my mind returned to the mines once more. Immediately, I thought of what Gandalf, my Ada, had said. I was lost to the world as thoughts consumed me and memories of myself with my Ada when I was young formed in my mind.

"Lúthien," Boromir called out to me. "Lady Lúthien are you alright?"

"I am alright, Boromir," I calmly stated as I continued to stare off into the abyss of dark before us.

"That tear drop on yer cheek tells a different tale, Lassie," confused by Gimli's statement, I raised a hand to my cheek and felt a wetness on them. Ashamed I got up and excused myself running into the sanctuary that was the Golden Forest. I ran until I tripped on a tree root which I had failed to notice while distracted by other thought and emotions. I stopped once I got myself off the ground and found a good tree and climbed up to almost the top.

I sat for a long while lost to my thoughts once more. Most of the thoughts were of old memories rather than the recurring vision of Gandalf falling into the darkness. I didn't realize how much I would miss him until he was truly gone. Lost in my thoughts, I did not notice my name being called out.

"Lúthien," It was the voice of a male, "Lúthien, where are you?"

"I do not believe she is over here, Legolas," another male voice called. "We should look elsewhere."

"Then you look elsewhere," the first voice, Legolas's voice, called back. "I will continue my search here." I faintly heard Estel's footsteps retreat and a bitter silence that followed.

I wiped my eyes as I heard Legolas speak again. "I know you are here, Lúthien," he called out as he searched the trees above. "I can sense your presence. Please, come down."

Ashamed of my previous actions, I jumped down from where I sat and landed lightly on my feet behind him. I keep my head bowed as I whispered, "I apologize, Legolas. I did not mean to worry you in such a way."

He placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head slightly trying to get me to look him in the eye; I would not. "Lúthien, what is the matter?"

"It is unimportant," I responded as I tried to look somewhere than at his face. I had caught a glimpse of it when he first lifted my face to look at his. It was etched with worry and fear for something I did not know of. "As I have said, there is no need for you to worry about my own state of being. I can take care of myself." _And have for a long time_, I added as an afterthought in my mind. I took a moment to attempt to harshly wipe away the tears that remained on my cheeks and in my eyes. But as I brought up my hand to do so, Legolas latched onto my wrist and stopped me. I felt panic rise within myself as his action brought back horrible memories of the Eglarest King grabbing me in the same manner which made tears rise in my eyes once more.

It seemed as though Legolas sensed my panic as he released my wrist almost as quickly as he had grabbed it. "Lúthien," he whispered as though afraid to startle me more than he had. "Please, just tell me what pains you so. I will not tell another would if you wish it. I only wish to help you."

"What bothers me now is a part of a life I wish not to share," I answered honestly. "As I have said, not only is it unimportant, but it is also meaningless." Even I could hear the tears that arose behind the lies I spoke. Legolas must have heard them to, for he lightly placed a hand upon my shoulder and then around it pulling me into his chest and enveloping me in a warm embrace. I did not respond to his actions; although, I was thankful for them.

"I understand if you do not wish to share, Lúthien," I heard him whisper as he stroked the back of my head. "But if the day comes that you will share, I am prepared and willing to listen."

I nodded against his chest as I could no longer speak. His kindness was something rarely shown to me and, in a sense, I was touched by his actions. I slowly wrapped my own hand around his waist and returned his embraces towards me. He held me closer as I began to let the tears I had held back for so long fall and let him comfort me through all of them.

I do not know how long we stood there for, but we only pulled apart when we faintly heard light footsteps coming towards us.

"Legolas," Estel called from behind us as we began to separate ourselves. "I could not find her. She seems to have run off."

"It is alright, Aragorn," Legolas called back but did not turn away from looking at my tear stained face. "I have found her."

"Thank Valar," He called back as his pace quickened to meet up with us. I continued to wipe away tear stains as he came upon us. "It is good to see you are alright, Lady Lúthien," he sounded angry as he looked down at me. "Where were you hiding?"

"She was in a tree above us," Legolas responded for me knowing that I still could not speak. He did not know that I could definitely not speak to Estel when I sounded this way. "I told you it was a good idea to keep looking for her here."

"Aye, that you did," Estel still would not part his gaze from mine as he stared down upon my face. "You have been crying," he turned and stated rather then asked. "Are you alright, Lúthien?"

"I am alright, Aragorn," I responded truthfully. "I apologize for running off and worrying you and more than likely everyone else. It was not the right thing to do and I am sorry for it."

"I am glad to hear that," Aragorn nodded but still seemed wary of the words I spoke. He seemed to be trying to decide of what I was saying was true or not. "Gandalf asked to us to watch over you if anything were to go wrong. I do not wish to break a passed man's will."

"Gandalf asked you to look out for me?"

"Aye, he asked us both to bear that task," Legolas nodded as he kept a watchful eye on my reactions. "Not an easy task to be sure," he teased, "but one we were both willing to take."

I nodded which they could interpret as an acknowledgment or a thank you. Estel put his hand on more shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly before he began to lead me back towards the quarters in Lothlorien where we would be staying.


	12. Chapter 11

We remained in Lothlórien for a little over a week's time. We regained our original strength slowly and reigning in our emotions took even longer. For the Hobbits, this was the first gruesome death they had ever seen and it took longer for them to regain their control. We left the day they had fully recovered.

Galadriel bade us farewell before we left and gave us all a new cloak with a leaf broach to close it. She then presented us each with a special gift. I watched as Legolas was given a mighty bow, Merry and Pippin received new daggers, Boromir was given a golden belt, and Sam was given eleven ropes. I stood next to Gimli as Galadriel walked up to him.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" She asked. I heard Gimli stutter out a beautiful statement of looking upon her fair face one more time and blush as he did so. Before she passed him by, he did ask for one more thing. The red of his cheeks darkened as Galadriel reached up and plucked three strands of hair from her golden head and placed them into Gilmli's hands. She chuckled lightly as she turned towards me.

"This, Lady Lúthien," She said to me as she pulled out a necklace and presented it to me. I bowed my head as she placed it around my neck. The chain was a roll of leather and the pendant was a ring with a stone set in the center of it. "This is a ring of my own design. It is to remind you of what is and what was."

"I have only seen this stone once," I whispered as I examined it. "It is of the same stone that was set in Gandalf's staff." She nodded at my excitement. "Thank you, Lady Galadriel," I bowed my respect and continued to examine the necklace.

I paid little attention to what she gave the others. But, as I looked, I saw her finish speaking to Estel and move to Frodo. She gave him a vial full of a liquid light, the Light of Earendil, the brightest of all stars. She smiled and moved back.

"There are boats on the river to carry you on the next leg of your journey," She smiled as she gestured to them. "Farewell, Fellowship of the Ring, may your task be successful."

She waved farewell to us as Legolas, Boromir, and Estel pushed the three boats off the shore and got into them. They each picked up the paddle within the boat and began to paddle down the river. I was in the boat paddled by Legolas with Gimli in front of me and Legolas behind. Gimli looked off into the open space a slight blush still on his face.

"Gimli," Legolas called from behind me, "what gift did Galadriel give you to make your cheeks redden as they are."

"I asked her for a golden hair from her head," He sighed at the memory. "She gave me three." I heard Legolas snicker lightly as I held back my own voiced amusement.

We moved down the river in a communal silence. There wasn't much to say if we were to talk anyway. We all let our minds wander to old thoughts. As I looked over, I saw Estel in his boat. He had a distracted look and his face while his fingers toyed with Arwen's necklace. He looked worried for an unknown reason. I was slightly worried as well. I knew the age of Elves was coming to an end. I knew that, eventually, all of the elves would take ships for the Grey Haven to the Undying Lands. It was a scary thought. Everyone I had ever known in my short years in Middle Earth suddenly leaving to a new land.

But I did not want to leave. I loved Middle Earth and everything in it. Well, almost everything that is. I could not stand to be anywhere near Eglarest. Fortunately for me, we would be nowhere near that area on this journey. It was far out of reach of Sauron's gazed and I highly doubted it was affected at all by this war.

I began to copy Estel's movements with my own necklace. The ring was made of beautiful silver that seemed to be made of the waters of Galadriel's mirror pool. I was mesmerized by the stone as well. I had only ever seen it within my Father's staff. But it could not have been of that stone. The staff had fallen with him and had probably been burned by the Belrog's skin.

I could never stop that thought from entering my mind. A constant haunting nightmare. I had not truly slept in days. I had only taken small and haunted naps whenever I had gotten a chance to do so. I had not slept yet on the boat for fear of worrying both Gimli and Legolas although they had been telling me to rest throughout the trip. They had noticed I was not sleeping well and were trying to help. But, some tasks are easier said than done.

"Legolas, Boromir," I heard Estel call over the rapids of the soon approaching waterfall. "We shall stop over there on the East Bank for the rest of this day. Tomorrow, we will cross the river and be on our way," Boromir and Legolas nodded simultaneously and began to steer the boats towards the eastern shore.

We set up camp as soon as the boats were on the shore. The Hobbits started the fire while Boromir and Legolas went off hunting. Gimli, Estel, and I all began to survey the re to make sure it was safe and free of Uruk-hai. Gimli went off in one direction while Estel and I went off in another.

"You seem quite tired, Lúthien," Estel observed as we walked. "How long has it been since you last had a good night's rest?"

"Not since the night before entering Moria," I honestly answered not wanting to lie to him more than I had to.

"Dear Valor," He half shouted. "How have you survived this long?"

"I have slept," I reassured, "just not very well."

"And what haunts you so you do not sleep," He stopped us so he could look at me. His face was painted with worry which seemed to be a common state for him now.

"It is unimportant what it is, Aragorn," I replied as I stepped around him to continue scouting. "All that matters is that I get over it and get some rest. I fear I will not be able to go on like this much longer."

"Aye and I don't expect you to." He turned as we continued to walk around the area. At some point, he had said we had looked far enough and that we should turn back.

I a motion that was foreign even to me, a question come rushing out of me. "Aragorn, why did you look so worried when you were fingering Arwen's necklace in the boat earlier?" He stopped as gazed at me and seemed quited confused. I continued to calrify, "When I looked over towards your boat earlier this day, you were touching Arwen's necklace and had a look of worry on your face. You seemed distant as well as if trying to figure out a way to help someone when you know all hope is gone." I stopped him and forced him to face me. "Please, Aragorn, if there is something wrong with my sister, I have a right to know."

He sighed as he began his tale. "Galadriel gave me no gift, for she said there was no greater gift then the one I already possessed: Arwen's love. But she told me that it came with a price, that which I already knew. By giving me her love, she would slowly lose herself. I had advised Arwen to go to the Undying Lands and be with her people, and I was told by Galadriel that the choice was still before her." He sighed once more as his head dropped. He seemed to gain age in a mere two minutes. "I fear that she will not go and that she will die waiting for me to return. She has told me that she would rather die in these lands then live without me forever. I just hope she sees what I right before it is too late."

"Aragorn," I began, offering what little assurances I could. "She will do what is right. She will not allow herself to die because of foolish stubbornness. She will be alright."

He nodded as we began to walk once more. By this point we had returned to the campsite. Legolas and Boromir and come back with some rabbits which were being skinned and cleaned by Sam. Merry and Pippin and taken to sword play with their blunt blades to practice their fighting skill and Boromir was supervising them once again. Gimli had not yet returned and I assumed he had walked a little further than Estel and I had. While Legolas and Estel wandered off, I decided to sit beside the only unoccupied person at the moment; Frodo.

"Are you alright Master Baggins," I asked politely more to make him aware of my presence than anything else. He seemed lost in a dangerous thought when I had walked up and I had felt it necessary to pull him out of it. "You seem quite troubled."

"No more than anyone else here, Lúthien," He replied solemnly. "I just have the time to occupy my mind with such thoughts."

"Ah, I know the feeling," I agreed as I lay a calming had on his shoulder. "Do not fret, Frodo, for soon the ring shall be destroyed and all in this world will right itself again." He nodded a small response and seemed to drift off again. I let him be this time as I walked back over to the center of the camp. Estel and Legolas had returned with new herbs for Estel's medicine pouch. Soon watch times were being established. I, however, was always cut off from volunteering myself for a post by some man elf or dwarf. Even Merry and Pippin took over a post when I tried to take it.

"I will take the last watch, Aragorn," Legolas cut me off for the final time. He turned to see my annoyed expression and whispered, "I am sorry, Lúthien, but you must rest tonight." I nodded my agreement still slightly annoyed.

Sam had finished our day's final meal which we ate in a peaceful silence. Soon after night fell we had arranged ourselves with Gimli taking the first watch post. I had laid down on my pallet with Pippin on one side of me and Gimli's empty pallet on the other. Sooner then I should have liked, I succumbed to my overwhelming need for sleep.

_My vision was once again filled with the Mines of Moria. We were at the Bridge of Khazad Dum. I was standing be Gandalf as he pounded his staff. The rocks shook, and the Belrog fell, but so did he. I grabbed is arm trying to save him. He begged and pleaded for my help, but he slipped. He followed the Belrog to his end. Ashamed, I began to run. Calls of, "Why did you drop him!" and "You should have saved him!" followed my every motion. And when I finally exited the cave, The King of Eglarest and my Naneth were there with a party of soldiers._

"_So there you are, Raina," The King sneered at me. "We finally found you." They both came up to me. They bound my hands and feet. As the rest of the Fellowship emerged from the mines below, they saw the horrifying sight that I was a victim of._

"_Help me," I called out to them. "Please, don't let them take me!" But they all turned their backs but Legolas and Estel. _

"_Raina," They looked down at me shocked and hurt. Once I confirmed my identity with a nod, they turned away following the rest of the Fellowship as they made their way towards Lothlórien._

"_No," I called out to them. "Please, come back! Help me! Please…."_

I awoke with a start. I could feel the tears that had stained my face through the whole ordeal. I couldn't stand to be near the Fellowship right now. The dream hurt me too much. I got up and I ran away once again. I did not know for how long I ran before I heard footsteps behind me. I no longer cared if I was followed. I just needed to run.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I've had a lot of school work to catch up on (anyone else in an IB program here). I apologize, I wish I had more time to work on this. Please ignore the what will probably be horrible grammar and spelling (I write at 3 in the morning), please rate and review, and please enjoy! **

I ran until I had found a small river. It was shallow and not very wide, but I did not desire to cross it. I sat next to it instead and waited for whoever was following me to catch up. When I heard the footsteps halt behind me, I began to speak. "I am sorry I didn't mean to run off. I just… I couldn't…" I was unable to complete my thought for I did not know what to complete it with. The person who had followed me sat next to me along the river bank finally revealing to me his identity; Estel.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked lightly as he turned to face me. I kept my eyes fixed on the water as I nodded. "Tell me."

"I cannot, for it would make little sense to you," I replied. I still wouldn't turn to face him in a way of avoiding more questions. "Please just give me a little time to myself. I shall return to camp, I swear it."

"Why would I not understand?" His voiced held a confused tone which I lightly smirked at.

"There is too much you do not know, Aragorn," I replied as I now ran the tips of my fingers along the water's edge.

"Then explain it to me," He pressed forward wanting to be let into a place I did not want him.

"It is not that simple, Aragorn," I responded quite angry now and as my tone grew harsher. "There are some things we keep to ourselves for the protection of others. This is one of those things."

"And since when did I need your protection," He responded in a tone that seemed to surprise the both of us with its cruelty. His voice softened as he continued, "I know how to take care of myself. It is you I wish to protect. Please let me help you, Lúthien."

Hearing that name again made something within me break. Every anger I had been suppressing for ten long years came out in one large and loud order. "Stop calling me that!"

"Stop calling you what?" He was quite confused by this point. I had been calm and quite until he called me what had thought to have been my name. In the same situation, I would have been confused as well.

"Lúthien, stop calling me Lúthien," I continued to shout as a torrent of angry words tumbled from my mouth. "For ten long years I have been called that. Ten years too long. I hate it. I've always hated it. I only accepted it because it was a kind gesture from Lord Elrond to let me into his adopted family. But it's not my name. It has never truly been my name. But all of them, Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, Glorfindel, Erestor, they all called me it because they never knew the truth."

"Slow down, Lúthien," Estel called out to me. "You are making little sense."

"And you and Legolas as well," I stood up as I began to pace back and forth as I continued. "For these ten years only two people knew the truth. One is many miles away and the other is dead of my own fault. And of all the people on this Middle Earth I thought at least you or Legolas would recognize me and see past the lies." I finally stopped at looked towards him. He had stood as well, facing towards me now with confusion clouding all of his features. Defeated, I looked him straight in the eyes for the first time, "Do you not recognize me?"

He stared at me for a few long moments in a state of sheer confusion. Hopelessly, I lowered my head and attempted to stop the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. Unaware of my surroundings, I was startled when two fingers were lightly place under my chin and raised my head. Estel stood before me with a hopeful glint in his eyes, "Raina?" I nodded and smiled up at him as he copied my actions and smothered me in a tight hug. He clasped my head to his chest and wrapped his other arm around my back as though he never wanted to let go. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gripped just as tightly. "I had always hoped I would find you again, Raina," he whispered as he lightly stroked my hair, "but my hopes had all but faded. I am so glad I have found you again."

"I am sorry I left you, Estel," I responded my voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "I did not want to leave you or Legolas, but I had to."

"Why, Raina," he pulled back to look me in the eye. "Why did you have to leave us?"

"That is quite a long tale," I sighed as I looked up at him. I led us back to sit down next to the river again. "It is better that I show you rather then tell you for I have not yet told this story." I slowly reached behind me and began to pull up the back of my shirt. He gasped at what I knew was going to see there. Scars. Many of them. Most from the King. Some from my Naneth. I felt his fingers slowly run over them. "They beat me. Both of them did; the King and my Naneth."

"Why would they do such a thing?" He was shocked as he continued to run a few fingers lightly over my scars. "They were so kind to all."

"They were kind to keep people happy and out of their private business," I answered as I began to lose myself to the flowing river below me. "They wanted to keep my truth a secret. Why do you think I call my mother Naneth, but do not call the King my father."

"He is not your father?" The question tumbled from his mouth as I nodded my response. He slowly lowered my shirt and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, it is true, he was not my father. And because of this I was blamed and beaten. It was not my fault; it was my Naneth's. She craved power and would do anything to get it," my voice grew angry and pained as it always did when I began to think of this subject. "So she had me, a blood mix of elf and wizard; my Naneth and Gandalf," he looked shocked as I finally revealed the name of my father, but I did not stop my ranting. "A being she deemed would be so powerful that it would be unstoppable. And then when her wants were granted, she turned away from them and beat me. She blamed my true father for everything and banished him from Eglarest. I didn't even get a goodbye. When he was gone the beatings started. I received them almost every night for hours on end. And even when you and Legolas were there I could not tell you because they would have killed you. They didn't want anyone to know. They would have killed me for telling you. I was so afraid," I could feel tears fall from my eyes and I watched them fall into the river before me. They created perfect rings that were soon distorted by the moving waters. My anger ceased as I watched my tears mix with running water and be carried away.

"Raina," Estel whispered as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "It is alright now. You are safe. They will not touch you again for I will not let them. You are safe here."

"I know this, Estel," I responed as I wiped away the tears that continued to fall down my cheeks. "But this dream I keep having, it brings back all of my old fears and I am powerless to stop it."

"Tell me," He half commanded and half begged as he began to lightly stroke my hair to comfort me.

I sighed as I began. "It all starts back in Moria, at Khazad Dum. When the rock breaks and Gandalf is pulled off of the remains of the bridge by the Belrog, I am standing before him. I have hold of his hand. He continues to call out to me, 'Help me, Raina. Help me, my daughter,' and I try to pull him up, but every time he slips through my fingers and I drop him. I turn around and I run from the mines, but you all call after me, accusing me, blaming me for dropping him. And when I finally emerge from that dark place, my Naneth and the King are waiting for me. They tie me up and begin to drag me away. By this point you have all emerged from the mines, but when I call out for help you all turn away and continue with your journey," I pause for a moment to stop new tears from falling from my eyes before I continue. "I try to stop this dream, but I am powerless against it."

"Raina," He pulled me against him now and I laid my head on his shoulder. "You do not need to fear this dream, for it will never happen. You could not have saved Gandalf any more than the rest of us could have. He knew what would happen. It was not your fault," I nodded against him lightly to confirm I was still listening. "And, I will never let those horrible people ever touch you again. I swear this on my own life."

"Thank you, Estel," I whispered. I leaned more heavily on his shoulder now as I felt quite tired again.

"Come now," he responded to my tired state by lifting me into his arms and standing himself. "We must get back to the others. You must sleep and I must soon keep watch."

He carried me back to where we had set up camp and went over to where Gimli sat. By now, he seemed to have believed that I had fallen asleep, but I was awake long enough to hear their conversation.

"Is the Lass alright, Aragorn?" Gimli asked as he stood to aknowledge Aragorn's arrival.

"Aye, just had a nightmare," Estel replied, "and quite a terrible one at that. I do not blame her for running off again."

"Aye, but she should stop that habit," Gimli answered and I agreed with him. Who knows what I would encounter alone in a strange place, especially at night.

"Aye, I agree, but tonight, it was warranted," He began to sit down as he responded to the dwarf. "Go and sleep Gimli, I will take up the watch now."

"And the Lass?" He seemed as confused as I was. I assumed that he would lay me back on my pallet.

"She will remain with me for now," the man replied and he arranged me to sleep on the ground with my head in his lap. "She needs a night of peaceful rest and I hope to be able to give such a thing to her." I swore I could hear the smirking tone in Gimli's voice as he bid Estel a goodnight and walked away. I could hear the smirk in Estel's voice as well as he said, "Sleep, Raina, for now you are safe to do so."


	14. Chapter 13

By the time I had awoken I was no longer laying with Estel but on my own pallet once again. Gimli was still snoring on my one side while the two pallets next to me were empty. I sat up to see Merry and Pippin sitting beside each other a short distance away. Their swords were at both of their sides and they seemed prepared to use them if need be. I smirked at the thought of the two young Hobbits defending all of us from a band of orcs for the image of it amused me. I decided that this was as good a time as any to rise so I got off of my pallet and went to join the two hobbits.

"Good morning, young Hobbits," I called as I sat down beside them.

"Yes a good morning indeed," Pippin greeted with a large smile on his face. "I was just telling Merry here how nice it would be to have some pipe weed to smoke on a morning like this."

"Yet, you smoked the end of it while we were in Lothlorien," Merry scowled in return as he continued to look out towards the horizon.

"Aye, that I did," Pippin laughed cheerily at his own, for lack of a better term, mindless stupidity and I chuckled along with him. "So how was your night, Lúthien? Did you rest well?"

"Yes, my rest peaceful for a night, Pippin," I replied as I reflected upon the dreams that had replace the nightmares. Most were of Legolas and Estel when we were younger and in Eglarest; more memories than dreams.

"That is good," Merry responded with a slightly brighter tone to his voice. "It has been quite some time since we've seen you sleep well."

"Aye it has," I agreed as I allowed my thoughts to wander to a thought that had bothered me for a long while. Though short and foolish, I never knew how old the young hobbits were though I had a general thought. I wanted to confirm my thoughts and decided this was as good a time as any to ask. "I hope I do not come off as rude, but I was just wondering how old your two are."

"I do not find it rude at all, Lady Lúthien," Merry answered as he stood to face me. "I am thirty-seven while Pip here is only twenty-nine."

"Yes tis true," Pippin responded as he stood. "We are the youngest on this journey, or so I expect. But I am not the shortest."

"Pip, all of the Shire knows that I am taller then you," Merry groaned. It seemed that they had had this argument many times before. They began a choirs of "are not" and "are to" as I sat back and laughed.

"One of you may be the shortest," I called to them before they mounted a violent attack at one another, "however, you are not the youngest. In fact you are older than two members of the fellowship."

"Really?" Pippin asked slightly shocked. "Well it can't be Aragorn."

"And we know we're younger then both Sam and Frodo," Merry mused as he continued to think.

"You are both older than I," I informed them and watched as their faces dropped to a state of shock. "I am only sixteen."

"Sixteen!" Merry exclaimed as all thoughts of squabbles with his cousin were set aside. "I thought elves of that age were still younglings."

"Well, elves of that age are," I answered as I smirked at their astonishment, "but I am no mere elf."

"Then what are ye, Lady Lúthien?" Pippin asked with a renewed look of curiosity.

"I am a half-breed," I answered lightly as I watched a realization come over them. "It affects my growth. I grow quickly, yet I stop growing about this time actually. I bet I shall look this way for the rest of my remaining years."

"So you shall look this way forever," Merry restated with the childish belief that elves always live forever.

"Not necessarily, Merry," I sighed. "Although it is a great thought that all elves live forever, many do not. I fear that I shall be one of the few who does not."

"Oh, do not think that way, Lady Lúthien," Pippin called out coming over to sit back down next to me. He lightly took my hand in his small one. "I promise to you that you will live forever. You deserve it more then anyone I have ever known."

"Aye, and I promise this with Pip," Merry claimed as he sat on my other side. "We will fight and protect you to whatever end Lúthien."

"We swear it," Pippin finished. I turned to both of them smiling lightly as I did. The two younglings had more bravery then I have seen from many elves and it astonished me.

"Thank you, both of you," I answered with joyous years threatening to spill from my eyes. Before they began to fall, I decided to change the talk to a more joyous topic. "And you two are both older then Legolas as well for he is only twenty-five."

I watched and laughed along as the two Hobbits laughed and giggled in an amazed bout of joy. We sat together on the open plain until we heard footsteps us.

"Young Hobbits, your hours of watch have ended. You may go back to sleep," Legolas's voice called for behind us. Now yawning, the two Hobbits bid us a soft farewell as they went back to their pallets to sleep "You should as well, Lúthien. You of all people need to rest."

"I have, Legolas," I replied as I sat unmoving on the ground. He came up behind me and laid a begging hand on my shoulder. "I rested for many hours. You do not need to be concerned, Legolas. I can take care of myself."

"So you have said," he replied giving in and sitting down beside me. "You should not be so stubborn."

"And you should not be so persistent," I responded. "I am not as young as I seem."

"But you are the youngest here," Legolas half snorted.

"And you are no more than ten years older than I," I almost shouted back in my annoyance.

"And how do you know how old I am?" He looked alarmed as if his age were a secret.

"I grew up with Elrohir and Elladan," I reminded him.

"They talk a little too much for their own good I'm afraid," He growled as he turned away.

"I did not mean to upset you, Legolas," I calmed myself and laid a hand upon his knee.

"It is alright, Lúthien," he responded with a new found kindness.

"I do not understand why age plays such a factor in our journey," I mused. "We may be the youngest, but we are still strong. The Hobbits are older than us."

"How old are these younglings?" Legolas turned amused by my thoughts.

"I am not sure of Frodo or Sam's ages," I admitted, "but Pippin is twenty-nine and Merry is thirty-seven."

"My, Merry is older than Aragorn for he is only thirty-five," Legolas looked about as shocked as the Hobbits were when I told them my own age. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Short they may be, but young they are not."

"Aye," I agreed as I sat looking out at the new rising sun. My thoughts drifted to the events of last night as I debated telling Legolas the truth. He deserved to know just as much as Estel did. However, I could not bring myself to say anything. We resolved to sit there in communal silence for a long while. It was only when we began to hear other's waking behind us that we were broken out of our own thoughts and acknowledged each other's presence. As Legolas got up to follow Aragorn into the woods, I went over to the Hobbits to begin preparing the morning meal.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm really sorry it took this long for me to post again :( My muse ran away and writing has been really slow. I'll post as frequently as I can but I can promise you I will eventually finish the story. Thank you all for your patience! **

I heard very little for a long while. Sam and I prepared the meal while Legolas and Estel went away in search of Boromir and Frodo. With a loud call I heard Boromir's voice. "It should be mine" He shouted and he seemed quite far off. With my elven ears, I could make out the words quite clearly, but the Hobbits beside me could not.

"What was that shout, Lady Lúthien?" Sam asked. "It sounded like someone in pain."

"I am not sure, Sam," I replied as I stood and moved closer to my bow and sword. I silently strung my bow across my back and took up my sword. It was then I could clearly make out the sound of rustling armor and an army on the move. "Come now, move quickly. Orcs are coming. Draw your swords and be prepared to fight."

I then ran towards the sound of the army prepared to meet them. I could make out the sounds of two sets of Hobbit feet behind me. I turned to see Merry and Pippin but not Sam. I assumed he went off to find Frodo and did not give it much of a second thought. I saw Merry and Pippin take off to the right as I continued my path directly towards the sound of the army.

I was met with a fierce force of orc and found myself alone. I pulled out my sword, prepared to defend myself as best as I could. I was soon able to take out one and then another before it became more difficult. Orcs surrounded me and I was only able to cut down one at a time. I feared for my own life when I saw a glimmer of metal and a fierce battle cry.

"You should not have tried to take all of these foes by yerself, Lassie," GImli called as he continued to brandish his axe.

"Aye, I know," I called back to him as I cut another orc's gut, "but the Hobbits ran off to protect Frodo."

"Ah, what good are the younglings anyway?" He laughed back as another orc head went flying off into the woods surrounding us.

"More help than none," I called back as the band of orc came at us again and we had to focus on the attackers before us. More began to swarm us and I began to worry again of our survival in this battle. I felt an orc blade swipe across my upper arm leaving a mark not fatal but still enough to affect my skills with a sword. My movements slowed slightly, but not enough to not be able to defend myself. I clamped my jaw shut to help ignore the pain and continued to slash at the orcs.

"Lass, we might want to find the others," Gimli called as he caught another orc in its gut. "More are comin' and I do not think the two of us will be able to defeat them on our own." I agreed with the dwarf and we took off running from the orcs and toward a set of ruins on the top of the hill. Before us we saw Legolas and Estel both fighting off orc. Legolas was shooting orcs one by one and was watching them fall at his feet. Estel was struggling a little more. One orc was currently attacked him with its hands rather than its weapon. I pulled out my bow and shot the orc through its skull. It died instantly and Estel looked to me thankful before continuing his attacks.

Before I could join the attack by the ruins, I heard a loud trumpet call; the horn of Gondor. "Boromir," I called to the others as I followed the sound of the horn. Before I found Boromir though, I was attacked by another band of orc. Hoping that the others could find Boromir, I defended myself as best as I could. I was able to shoot a few with my bow before they got too close. I drew my sword and killed a few. Most of the orcs passed by, but a few stopped hoping for an easy kill.

I killed a handful of orcs before one was able to catch me in my other arm and pin me to the ground. He had his foot pinned on my chest and his bow was pointed at my chest. "Say goodbye, swine."

Before he could let the arrow go, an arrow pierced his chest.

"Goodbye, swine," a smooth eleven voice said from behind the fallen orc. Legolas helped me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Legolas,"I replied as I brushed myself off.

"Your arm," He began to reach out to look at it, but I pulled away.

"I am fine, Legolas," I replied as I took off towards the rest of the battle. I had separated myself again and was attacking a few orcs when I heard a cry. I was unable to make out the words but the voices sounded like Merry and Pippin's. As I was now surrounded by few orcs, I ran off towards them.

I soon discovered I was no longer being followed and many of the orcs were dead, gone, or attacking one of the other members of the fellowship. I found myself making my way back towards where we had our camp. Before I could reach it though, I came to a clearing and saw Boromir on his knees in front of an orc. The orc's bow was drawn and aimed at Boromir who already had three arrows stick out of various places on his front. As quickly as I could, I pulled out my own bow and shot the orc through the skull. He fell to the ground dead and didn't move again. I moved swiftly over to Boromir and caught him before he fell to the ground. I could clearly see where the three arrows had hit. All three had hit him in the left side of his front, one in his shoulder, one in his side, and one closer to his center. His breathing was labored and he was slowly beginning to fade.

"Boromir, just hang on," I called out to him as I laid him gently on the ground. "Aragorn will be here soon. He will help you."

"It is too late for that, Lady Raina," I gave him a look of confusion. I didn't know how he knew my true identity. "Dying eyes see all truths, Raina," He whispered his explanation. "I had always wanted to find you. Gondor wanted you to return you to your parents. I wanted to find you to protect you from that. I heard the truth spoken from your parents, of what you meant to them and what they were going to do when they found you. I wanted to protect you."

"Thank you Boromir," I whispered to him. I could hear footsteps coming towards us.

"And do not worry, Raina," He whispered with his few last breaths, "I will take this secret with me to my grave."

I could only nod my response this time. Tears began to overwhelm me and I found it impossible to speak. I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see Estel. I backed away as Estel took my place and began to speak to Boromir. I made my way over to where Legolas and Gimli both stood in shock as together we witnessed Boromir take his finally breaths and die.

I found it impossible to hold back tears as I watched the man fall. I small whimper escaped my lips as I turned away from the sight with tears slowly falling from my eyes. I lightly felt a few fingers under my chin lifting my head and forcing me to look into the eyes of Legolas. Seeing my tears worried him and he pulled me into a tight embrace against his chest to comfort me. Instead of pulling away embarrassed for being treated like this in front of others as I usually would, I fell into the embrace and let my tears flow freely as Legolas lightly stroked my hair.


	16. Chapter 15

"We cannot leave Boromir here," Legolas realized as I pulled away from him. "We must bury him."

"We cannot bury him," Estel argued. "The orcs would catch his sent.

"Well we cannot burn him either," Gimli argued back. "They'll see the smoke as well as notice his stench."

"Why not send him to the sea?" I asked now that I had calmed down.

"But we are nowhere near it, Lass," Gimli retorted as though I had completely lost my mind.

"This river leads to the sea," I explained as I looked out towards it. "We can send him in one of the boats and the river will carry him there."

"She makes sense, Aragorn," Legolas agreed. "It is our best option."

"Aye," Estel agreed as he went towards he boats. Collectively, we emptied one on the boats and laid Boromir within it. Gently, Estel removed the three arrows from his chest, broke them, and tossed them into the wooded area behind us. Legolas and Estel pushed to boat into the water while Gimli and I watched from the shore.

"Goodbye, Son of Gondor," I whispered my fair well sadly as I watched the boat be carried away over the rapids.

"Do not worry, Lass," Gimli answered my whispers as he laid a hand gently on my arm. "He has gone to a better place." I nodded my agreement as Legolas and Estel returned to the shore and joined us.

A sudden thought had now made itself known in my mind. "Have any of you seen the Hobbits?" I asked quite fearful of the answer.

Estel sighed as he recalled what he had been told and had seen, "I let Frodo go. By now he is probably on the eastern shore headed towards Mordor and Mount Doom. I have no doubt that Sam has decided to follow him. The two are inseparable."

"Then we must hurry if we want to catch up to them," Legolas called as he started towards the boats. He stopped when he saw that Estel did now share his eagerness. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Aye, I do not," Estel answered.

"Then that is it," Gimli snorted quite annoyed and angered. "The fellowship has failed." 

"Wait, Aragorn," I turned to him as he sat upon a rock. He looked confused and lost as he stared out to the horizon. "You did not answer my full question. What of Merry and Pippin?"

"I wished I would not have to tell you Lúthien," Estel sighed as he stood and walked over to me placing a hand upon my shoulder. "Merry and Pippin were captured and taken by orcs."

I stood shocked for a moment as the truth sank in. My two friends, taken from me when I had left them defenseless. "This is my fault," I loathed. "If I had gone with them, then I could have been able to protect them."

"Or you could have been killed as Boromir was," Estel said as he lightly attempted to hug away me doubt. He turned his head and whispered so only I could hear, "This is not your fault, Raina." As he pulled away I nodded and stood back humbled.

Estel then turned to the other two. They came closer to him and he clasped a hand on both of their shoulders. "This fellowship has not and shall not fail," he claimed, "as long as we stay true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torture and death."

"And even if you believe you can I cannot," I called as I joined the men by the river. "For I swore to protect the young Hobbit's life with my own as they made the same promise to me. With or without your help I will rescue Merry and Pippin."

Legolas released himself from Estel's grip and walked over to me. He clasped my shoulder similar to the way Estel had just clasped his. "I will never leave a companion to death, Lúthien."

"Nor will I," Gimli called a new ambition in his voice.

"So it is settled," I nodded and we all turned to Estel whom we all elected our new leader.

"Let's hunt some orc," Estel smirked and then began to order us. "Leave what can be spared behind. We shall need to move quickly if we are to catch up to these orcs."

We moved swiftly grabbing what we needed. We took only lambas bread as food and grabbed our weapons. I took personal responsibility for carrying Merry and Pippin's belongings for I did not have the heart to leave them behind.

"That will only add extra weight," Legolas commented as I put the Hobbit's things in my bag. "You should leave them behind."

"I should but I will not," I answered as I shouldered my bag. The Hobbit's belongings were small and did not add much weight and I told Legolas as such.

"You may care a little too much, Lúthien," Legolas smirked lightly as we walked towards the center of our newly destroyed camp.

"I do not see anything wrong with that," I said as I began to run in the direction the orcs had taken Merry and Pippin. I did not turn back to see if the others were following me. My only thoughts we're only focused on catching up to the young Hobbits and I ignored all other senses. I ran for what seemed like hours before I felt my speed begin to decrease. It was only then that I sensed someone close to my side and coming closer.

"Lúthien," Legolas called out to me as I ran. "We stopped a while back to rest. Come, you should rest too."

As I slowed down I saw how far we had actually gone. At my speed, I had made it away from the river and the trees. We were coming to a rolling plain covered in large piles of rocks. I called out to Legolas in response. "You may stop to rest, but I owe it to Merry and Pippin to find them as soon as possible." As I called this, I lost my focus on the land ahead. Unaware of its way in my path, I stumbled over a rock and fell. My ankle sent an arrow of pain through my leg as I collected myself from the ground and tried to stand. Before the pain could cause me to fall once more, Legolas caught me.

"Lúthien, are you alright?" he asked. His voice held a concerned tone as he gently lowered me to the ground.

"I have injured my ankle," I sighed as I rubbed it to work out the pain.

"You see," he half scolded as he two went and rubbed my ankle. I held back a wince of pain as he touched it. "You are just as exhausted as the rest of us. Do you not realize you have run for almost two days without rest? You need to rest. You will be no good to your Hobbits if you do not have the strength to fight off their captors." I nodded my agreement as he gently helped me to my feet. I found it impossible to walk on my ankle as pain shot up from it with each step. Legolas finally decided to carry me instead of having us hobble along in the almost dark of the approaching night. As he began to walk in quick strides, I was lulled by his movements and my own exhaustion that was finally able to overtake me now that I had stopped my running. As hard as I tried, I could not keep my eyes from closing and drifted to sleep in his arms. 


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, sorry that I deleted this. I noticed after rereading these next three chapters that I forgot to edit them and they had far to many errors for me to make them acceptable to the public. **

**I also wanted to thank everyone who has followed/favorited this story and me as an author. I really appreciate this. **

**And I am also looking for some people's opinions about another set of stories I am planning to write about Raina. If your interested in helping please let me know. All opinions are welcome.**

**And on with the (newly edited) tale! Please continue to review as I love hearing what you all think of the story. I also still only own Raina/Lúthien!**

I rose before the sun the next morning. I knew that I had slept little, but I felt well enough to continue our search for the Hobbits. I found Gimli and Estel still asleep. Legolas was awake and staring out over the horizon.

"How is your ankle?" He asked as he sensed my presence behind him.

"It is alright," I responded as I sat at his side. "It was not hurt horribly. I probably only twisted it. It healed over the time I slept."

"That is good," Legolas responded as he continued to calmly stare out at the world.

"How can you sit so calmly?" I asked as I heard the anger in my voice rise. "And why do they still sleep? We should be moving. We need to find them soon or," Legolas cut me off before I could say anymore.

"Gimli fell yesterday," He told me. "He was too exhausted to move anymore. Aragorn and I decided to let him sleep as long as he could. We did not want to risk a more severe injury." Humbled, I whispered a small apology and let my own eyes look out towards the horizon.

We both sat in a communal silence before Legolas broke it once again. "You have been distant since we left Lórien," he commented as I felt his gaze turn away. "I worry about your distance. You are not alone you know."

"I know, Legolas," I sighed in response as I feared catching his gaze. When we were young, he could give me one look and I would spill all secrets. I did not want that to happen again. "I mourn still for Gandalf. And too soon it has been since we lost him that we lost Boromir and Merry and Pippin were taken from us. I worry about our success now that there are only four of us. And I worry for Sam and Frodo," I sighed as I continued to stare into the horizon. "My thoughts keep me distant. I apologize if that worries you."

"It is not your fault, Lúthien," Legolas sighed. "My mind is burdened with those thoughts as well. But we must stay together if we are to make it through this." I nodded in response still avoiding his gaze.

"I have a gift for you," I could sense that he was smiling by the softer tone in his voice. He moved something around in his palm below my gaze and a tiny object caught the rising sunlight. I looked down to see a beautiful silver ring laid in his hand. Its band was inlaid with tiny crystals and it looked as though it had been sized to my finger.

"Legolas," I gasped as I stared at the ring. "This is beautiful, too beautiful. I cannot accept this."

"Please, Lúthien," He almost laughed as he gently took my left hand and placed the ring on the center finger. "This ring was given to me by Celeborn himself. He told me to give it to someone special. Think of it no more as a promise to keep you safe and well. For at the rate you are going you may meet your end before you have a chance to face it in battle," He added in the joke at the end to lighten my solemn mood, but I barely heard it. I was transfixed by the ring.

"Thank you Legolas," I managed to say before turning and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. Before he could respond to my affections, I heard a grunt as though someone was beginning to awaken from a deep slumber. I quickly realized it was Gimli and rose to meet him.

"Gimli," I called out as I saw him sitting up upon his pallet next to a dying fire. "I apologize, my friend, I should not have run so far ahead and made you catch up to me."

"It is alright, Lass, I understand," Gimli responded lightly as he began to rise. "I want to find the young Hobbits just as badly as yerself, if only I had your speed we would have found them by now."

"Good, you are awake, Gimli," Estel entered the area before I could respond to Gimli's last thought. "Let us begin our chase again, for we need to be swift. The orcs have sensed that they are being followed and have begun to move faster. We determined yesterday that they were headed for Isengard so we must be swift. Come now," He paused briefly as he noticed Legolas was nowhere to be found. As he turned, he saw the elf as few meters away lost in his thoughts. "Come, Legolas," he called. "We must continue our pursuit " I watched as Legolas jumped slightly, seemingly pulled out of a dark corner of his mind, and move swiftly to stand at my side.

As soon as we had our camp picked up we were on our way again. I was more careful this time, looking over my shoulder constantly to make sure I was not too far ahead and that Gimli was still on his feet. I was not long before I spotted a group moving quickly across the plain below us. I called Legolas forward and he was at my side in an instant.

"Riders," He confirmed my suspicion and we waited for Estel and Gimli to join us.

"I recognize these riders" Estel nodded as he watched the riders turn to ride parallel to us. "What news Riders of Rohan?"

The riders turned towards us and circled around. We were trapped in a ring of horses surrounded by tall men. All seemed powerful and irritated by our presence. Legolas stood slightly in front of me, hiding me behind himself as if he were trying to protect me. For a moment, I let my annoyance go and let him express his protective nature.

"What business do an Elf, an Elf-maiden, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he asked curtly. When we did not respond immediately he shouted "Speak quickly!"

"Our business is our own," I responded in the same manner insulted by his short temper.

The horseman dismounted from his horse and came to stand in front of me. He was taller then I and tried to use his height to intimidate me. "And who might you be she-elf?"

"Give me your name, Horse-master," Gimli began in my defense, "and I shall give you mine."

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf," The man responded "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas and I both noticed the horseman's hand move slightly towards his sword. We both swiftly took out our bows and pointed them at the man. "You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas threatened as his face took on a dark look, darker then I had ever seen him. He stepped forward a step as well sheilding me further from the horsemen.

We stood our ground as the rest of the riders pulled out their spears and aimed them at us. It was Estel who defused the tension by answering the horseman's original question. He motioned for us to lower our bows as he said, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Lúthien, daughter of Elrond, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your King."

The horseman sighed as he motioned for his men to lower their weapons. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." He shook his head as he continued. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," I responded quickly stepping out from behind Legolas. "Our camp was ravaged by the Uruk-hi and they took two of our companions and killed another." I shook my head to clear my thoughts of sadness. "We have been tracking this party across the western plain."

"The Uruks are destroyed." He explained. "We slaughtered them during the night."

Excitement grew inside of me as Gimli asked what I had been thinking, "But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with 'em?"

"They would be small" Estel added. "Only children to your eyes."

"I am sorry," The horseman answered. "We left none alive." I suppressed a gasp as my face fell and the man continued to speak. "We burned all the bodies. They may still have passed our gaze, but I would not keep up hope." When he finished he called for two horses, Hasufel and Arod, and handed their reins to Aragorn. He wished us well and good luck as he remounted his own horse and led his company away from us.


	18. Chapter 17

We ran towards the charred remains as soon as the riders were out of sight. I was the first to reach them and immediately I nudge at the pile of bodies with the end of my bow trying to make sense of the unidentifiable remains. I was from my search by a loud cry and a small flash. I turned to find Estel kneeling on the ground crying out in anguish with a pained expression on his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an orc helmet rolling down the hill. Estel had given up hope for the younglings.

"No," I shouted in response to his despair. I moved back to the pile and continued my search moving bodies with my hands rather than with a bow. I had to prove that they were all orc bodies and not the bodies of two young hobbits. In my manic, I did not notice Legolas calling to me to stop until he grabbed my hands and pulled me away from the death.

"Lúthien, you must stop know," he said as he wrapped his arms around me so I could not run away.

"We have already lost Gandalf and Boromir," I responded fighting his grasp. "I will not lose Merry and Pippin too."

"Wait," Estel called to us. "Two hobbits lay here," he began to feel the earth as he found a trail. He began to follow it and we followed him. He told us the tale of how the hobbits moved and got away from the battle between the orc and the Rohirrim. His story ended where his sight of the trait did; the Forest of Fangorn.

"What madness would have driven them there?" Gimli asked as he peered into the forest's depths.

"Fear for their lives, Gimli," I responded as I moved towards the forest. "I am going after them, and I will find them." My voice held a certainty that was there to reassure myself more than the other three men.

"Fangorn is not to be taken lightly, Lúthien," Estel warned.

"I will not leave them there, Aragorn," I called over my shoulder as I stepped into the forest. I listened to the world around me and tried to see if I could hear the younglings' movements but, the world was silent except for the rustling caused by Estel's moving feet.

"Reckless elf," he scolded as he walked past me. "Keep your bow ready, you may need it.

We walked through the forest for a long while in silence. The trees held an ominous feeling as though they were our enemies and they could come alive any moment and kill us. Although I knew this to be true of the ents that long resided in the forest, they were ever peaceful creatures and would no harm others unless greatly provoked. This thought caused a shudder to run through my spine at the thought of an evil so powerful that it would awake the wrath on an ent. As my thoughts faded, Legolas whispered to us, "The White Wizard approaches."

Our movements froze as Estel prepared his sword. "Do not let him speak," he warned, "for he will put a spell on you."

Legolas and I prepared our bows as GImli pulled out his axe. Strings pulled and sword and axe at the ready, we were blinded by a bright white light. Aragorn swung first and his blow was deflected as was GImli's following axe swing. Legolas and I released our bows in the same moment and both were fended off.

"You are after the trail of two hobbits," A voice told us as we stood blinded by the light. I stood still for a moment as I tried to remember where I had heard the voice before. It was familiar yet so distant in my memory. "Would it ease your fears," he continued, "to know that they passed through this forest a few days ago? They are well and healthy and safe. Does that help you?"

"Saruman," Estel hissed at the figure in the light, and the figured laughed lightly. It was his laugh that made me realize who was standing before us.

"No, Aragorn," I could feel a smile begin to form on my lips as I stepped forward dropping my bow. "Gandalf?"

"Yes, little elf," The figured chuckled as the light around him began to fade. The three males behind me had shocked looks forming on their faces as I ran forward and hugged the now white wizard that stood before us. "That is what they used to call me," he continued as he returned my affections. "Gandalf the Grey if I recall correctly."

"But, how?" Legolas managed to ask through his shock.

"Through fire, and great water I fell," Gandalf began as he recounted his tale to us. He told of how he and the Balrog fell through the lower caverns of Moria and landed on a platform where he battled the Balrog and proceeded to die for his efforts. He then awoke white and surrounded by a bright light. "I was sent back to this realm for my task was not yet complete," he concluded and smiled down at me as I had not left his side since his tale began.

"It is good to see you again, my friend," Estel responded for all of us. "But if the hobbits are as well as you say they are, then we should be on our way."

"But Aragorn," I began to argue. "If we know where they are shouldn't we go and get them now?"

I watched as Estel and Gandalf shared an all-knowing look and walked away towards the forest's edge.

"I think they have a task to do, Lúthien," Legolas whispered as he handed me my discarded bow. "Or Aragorn and Gandalf know something of their futures that we do not." He smiled towards me, but his kindness went unnoticed as I was focused solely on my worry for Merry and Pippin. Apparently, Legolas noticed. "Do not fret, Lúthien, if they were in any sort of danger Gandalf and Aragorn would not be abandoning them."

I sighed as we continued our walk in silence. It didn't take as long to get out of the forest as it had for us to walk into it. Gandalf knew the forest paths well enough to get us out of the forest and back to where we had tied up Hausfel and Arod, the horses given to us by the Rohirrians.

"We should move towards Rohan," Gandalf called to us as he whistled out towards the empty plains before us. In response to his whistles, a gleaming white horse appeared seemingly out of nowhere and galloped to us pausing when he was in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax, my old friend," He whispered as he moved to the horse's side and mounted him. The four of us followed suit, Estel and I mounting Hausfel and Legolas and Gimli mounting Arod. In a communal gesture we turned towards Edoras and began our ride into Rohan.


	19. Chapter 18

We rode for a long while until my eyes were near to closing bringing me to a deep and much-needed rest against Estel's back. Just before I succumb to the unavoidable slumber, Gandalf suggested we stop and make camp for the night. Estel helped me off of Hasufel's back and asked me to unsaddle him. I nodded sleepily and moved the horse to stand beside Arod whom Legolas was unsaddling as well. I stood in a communal silence with the elf as we were both lost to our respective thoughts. It wasn't until Hausfel nipped my shoulder that I noticed anything other than what was in my own tired mind.

"Yes, Hausfel, I see you," I joked lightly and patted his chestnut flank. He snorted lightly and began to follow me as I walked away.

"Seems that you've made a new friend, Lúthien," Legolas laughed as he watched the horse follow me to the fire. I chuckled slightly and tied Hausfeld to a nearby tree. I moved closer to the fire than and sat beside Gimli in front of it. As I looked across the plain, I saw Gandalf and Estel standing a distance away in a seemingly deep conversation.

"Aragorn is updating Gandalf I suspect," the dwarf informed me as he followed my gaze. "He has been dead for a long while, but I guess not dead exactly, but definitely absent nonetheless." Gimli ramble in jest before he turned to me with a brief concern. "You alright, Lass?"

"Yes, Gimli, I am alright," I responded as I stood. "Excuse me for a moment." I moved towards Gandalf and Estel as they finished their conversation. I stopped a ways behind them trying to decide what I wanted to say. I was unsure of how much Gandalf remembered and this thought alone worried me. If he didn't remember me, I didn't know how I would handle his return. I lost myself to my disturbing thoughts and was unaware of Estel walking towards me.

"Are you alright, Raina?" Estel asked calmly as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It is funny that the only mind state anyone is ever worried about is mine," I joked lightly. Estel gave me uncanny, all-knowing look which made me serious once again. "I am perfectly fine, Estel," I sighed and accepted his touch. He smiled lightly at the old, childhood name and squeezed my shoulder gently. "I only wish to speak with Gandalf." He nodded and released my shoulder as I strode past him moving closer to where Gandalf stood.

"I was wondering when you were going to talk to me, Raina," he smiled lightly as I approached his side.

"So you do remember," I hid a growing smile as he nodded his response.

"How could I forget my only daughter?" He looked down upon me and hid his own smile behind his wise smirk. "Aragorn has told me much of what has happened."

"Boromir's loss was most grave," I asserted as I tries to converse with him.

"True as that may be that is not what I am speaking of, Raina," He replied. "Aragorn told me what you have told him. I am worried about you."

I fiddled with the ring resting around my neck. "You just came back to life and you worry about my welfare?" I laughed slightly mostly to relieve the tension that filled the air between us.

"Raina, be serious," He half-scolded. He sat me down on the plain as he sat down beside me. "You told him the truth, but not Legolas or Gimli." An accusation and not a basic observation.

"He caught me off guard, Father," I defensively responded. I turn away from him then ashamed of my outburst and his thought that I may have chosen Estel's trust over Legolas's or Gimli's.

"I know this, Raina, you had a nightmare," he laid a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "You had them a lot when you first came to Rivendell as well."

"Did I?" I turned back towards him, confused by his statement and the sad look covering his features.

"Yes, Elrond wrote me at least once a week for a long while telling me about them." His face began to change and his features lightened as he looked back fondly on the memory. "He would always give you some substance afterwards to help you forget them and get some rest. I forget what it was though."

"It tasted like sweet fruit," I smiled as well now. "I remember the substance, but I just thought it was another medicine." We sat together in a communal silence for a few long moments before I had to force myself to break it. "I did not mean to tell anyone the truth of my identity, Father. I don't plan to stay near them much longer after this quest is completed."

"And why is that, Raina?" He looked confused, which was an odd and rare occurrence for my Father. It always seemed to me that he knew everything.

"When we achieve our goal, and if we have a significant impact on history, we will all be in the public eye and…"

"And you fear that the King and Queen may find you when this happens," I nodded as he finished my fears. "I understand your worry, Raina, but have you ever thought of Aragorn and the others as allies to protect you against them rather than people who could turn you over to them?"

"Yes, but what are they to do against all the forces of Eglarest?" I asked dejectedly. "The King and Naneth have all of Middle Earth believing that I am a traitor to the city and I would be captured on sight. This is especially true of the Gondorians, Aragorn's future people who's will he will be at the mercy of. That leaves potentially eight, including if we find the hobbits and I tell the truth, beings willing to defend me against two very powerful armies and all the people of Middle Earth? What are you eight against them?"

Gandalf paused for a moment and I feared my words had offended him. He sighed before he began to speak again. "Raina, it is your life you hide and therefore it is your decision of who you tell and who you don't. But let me remind you, you have more allies in this world then your account tells of now." He sighed once again and grasped my shoulder lightly. "Come now, it is time for you to get some rest."

I paused for a moment and mulled over what he had said before I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. "Good night, Father." I stood and slowly walked away with the sickening feeling that I had somehow disappointed him. As I moved away I heard him begin to lightly sing an old hobbit folk song and was comforted by the familiar tune. I didn't acknowledge the odd looks I received from the trio seated at the fire as I bid them all a good night's rest and laid upon my sleeping mat determined to sleep calmly through the night. It was only by some will of the Valor that I did.


End file.
